Chat ne fait pas si mal !
by Shana1994
Summary: Suite à une erreur de Ladybug, la culpabilité envahit la jeune styliste... L'arrivée inattendue de Chat Noir sur son balcon va t il lui permettre de se racheter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Marinette était roulée en boule, sur son lit, à pleurer à chaudes larmes…

Tikki essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, en se frottant doucement contre la joue mouillée de sa jeune protégée.  
Mais il n'y avait rien à faire… Marinette était inconsolable.

_« Ô Tikki, comme je m'en veux ! J'ai été d'une lâcheté incroyable ! »  
__« Tu n'as pas eu le choix Marinette… C'était ça, ou ton identité, et celle de Chat Noir, auraient été révélées… »  
__« Oui, mais tout de même, il devait y avoir une autre solution ! J'en suis sûre ! Je ne mérite pas d'être une héroïne Tikki ! »  
__« Mari… »_

Tikki fut coupée par un bruit sourd en provenance du balcon de la jeune fille.

Intriguée, Marinette se redressa.

D'un coup de manche, elle essuya toute trace des larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler sur son visage depuis son retour de mission.  
Prudemment, elle souleva le velux de son balcon.  
Son regard intrigué se posa sur son coéquipier, le grand Chat Noir, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Il était accoudé à la rambarde et semblait reprendre son souffle.

Sans réfléchir, Marinette surgit sur sa terrasse et courra vers le héros de Paris.

Ce dernier, surpris, le fut d'autant plus quand il sentit que la brunette l'entourait de ses bras et se blottissait contre lui en pleurant.  
La jeune femme le serra alors très fort contre elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là et que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours…  
Chat Noir esquissa une grimace de douleur, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'encercler à son tour la jeune femme de ses bras, attendant patiemment que ses pleurs cessent.

Quand les sursauts dus aux larmes de Marinette se calmèrent petit à petit, il s'autorisa à tenter une approche, arborant son éternel sourire charmeur :

_« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que j'avais autant du succès auprès des demoiselles ! Surtout auprès de celles qui font partie des plus mignonnes de Paris ! »_

Marinette ne répondit pas, se retenant de partir dans une nouvelle vague de pleurs. Elle gardait obstinément sa tête contre le torse du héros, ne remarquant pas l'inconfort que provoquait chez lui cette position.  
S'inquiétant pour son amie, il saisit délicatement ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.  
Le visage ruisselant de larmes de la jeune femme lui creva le cœur.

La détresse de Marinette était réelle, et il voulait à tout prix l'aider à aller mieux. Mais que pouvait-il faire s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il clochait ?

_« Princesse ? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas… »  
__« … »_

Marinette ne semblait pas décidée à répondre… Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient. Une nouvelle salve de larmes était en préparation.  
Avec une infinie délicatesse, Chat Noir passa sa main gantée sur le visage de sa douce camarade. Il lui chuchota lentement :

_« Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider Mari… Mais il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas… Je t'en prie… »_

Marinette baissa le regard.

Chat Noir la regardait avec tendresse, elle ne savait pas qu'il était capable d'avoir de telles expressions. Se sentant un peu plus en confiance, et prenant une profonde respiration, elle se lança.

_« Ladybug… Elle… Elle t'a abandonné ! Je lui en veux ! Elle t'a laissé derrière alors que tu étais blessé ! Et à cause d'elle évidemment ! Tu es toujours obligé de la protéger ! »_

Chat Noir fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Comment sa camarade pouvait être au courant de ce détail ? Il ne l'avait pas vu sur les lieux de l'attaque pourtant ?  
Malgré sa réflexion, à la vue de la détresse de son amie, il décida de l'interroger à ce sujet plus tard.  
D'autant que Marinette poursuivait son monologue.

_« Elle devrait avoir honte ! Elle ne te mérite pas ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une héroïne de faire ça à son coéquipier ! »_

Avant que Marinette ne s'énerve un peu plus, Chat Noir tenta de prendre la défense de sa Lady.

« _Non, pas du tout Marinette, calme-toi… Elle n'a rien à se reprocher… Je la protège parce que c'est mon rôle et parce que c'est ce que je désire de tout mon cœur… »  
__« Mais tu as été blessé ! Et elle t'a laissé ! »  
__« Nous avions utilisé nos pouvoirs tous les deux, nous allions nous dé-transformer… Et pour me guérir, elle a utilisé le plus vite possible son miraculous. »  
__« Mais elle est partie alors que tu ne t'étais même pas relevé ! »  
__« Son pouvoir allait me guérir, c'était une certitude… Ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, je suis là, devant toi, et je vais bien ! »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il caressa la tête de son amie qui semblait peu à peu à se calmer.

_« Mais… Marinette, comment as-tu su tout cela ? Pour ma blessure et le départ précipité de Ladybug ? »  
__« Euh… »_

Marinette baissa le regard et torturait ses malheureux doigts dans tous les sens… Que dire ? Chat Noir n'était pas bête, sous la colère, elle en avait déjà trop dit…  
Elle tenta de le regarder mais baissa brusquement le visage, vraiment, ses yeux étaient d'un vert qui transperce l'âme, c'en était insoutenable !  
Doucement, elle fournit la seule idée plausible qui lui avait traversé l'esprit :

_« Euh… Les informations à la TV ! Tout a été filmé… »_

Chat Noir réfléchit un instant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une quelconque équipe de télévision sur place… En même temps, l'affrontement avait été intense, et il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'observer les environs…  
Marinette appréhendait la réaction de Chat Noir qui semblait très concentré, mais se détendit quand il cessa de froncer les sourcils… Il avait l'air de croire son bobard ! Tant mieux !

Elle sursauta légèrement quand il la saisit dans ses bras, lui donnant une douce étreinte.

_« Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi, Princesse ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! J'espère que ma prestance passait bien à la caméra, je dirais même, j'espère avoir crevé l'écran avec mes muscles si saillants ? Un régal pour les yeux de toutes les Parisiennes ! Et sûrement même quelques Parisiens ! »_

Voyant que Marinette ne réagissait pas à ses blagues, certes douteuses, Chat Noir reprit son sérieux :

_« Mais s'il te plaît, n'en veut pas à Ladybug… Elle a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu ! Ce sont les risques du métier, et je les assume entièrement ! »_

Marinette lui sourit. Il avait trouvé les mots pour la rassurer. Cependant, lentement, une ombre s'installa devant son regard.

_« Chat Noir ? »  
__« Oui, Princesse ? »  
__« Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps pour partir chez toi ? L'attaque n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici et pourtant tu es encore chez moi… »  
__« Euh… J'ai euuh… J'avais utilisé mon pouvoir, j'ai donc dû attendre que mon kwami se recharge ! C'est, enfin, un kwami, c'est ce qui me permet de me transformer ! D'où le fait que je sois encore dans le quartier !Ah ah... »_

Marinette le dévisagea. Chat Noir lui essayait d'éviter son regard.

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment menti, il avait vraiment attendu que Plagg se régale d'un petit camembert avant de pouvoir reprendre la route… Mais… Comment avouer qu'à chaque saut qu'il faisait sur les toits, son abdomen le faisait affreusement souffrir ? Non, il ne devait ni lui dire, ni laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit !

Le regard de Marinette était de plus en plus perçant. Elle n'était clairement pas convaincue par l'explication du jeune homme. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise, et par réflexe il passa une main dans la nuque avec un sourire contrit vissé sur le visage.  
Marinette leva un doigt inquisiteur vers lui. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se rapprocha dangereusement… Jusqu'à planter son index dans le torse du héros.

Elle ne le croyait pas.

Et la grimace de douleur qu'afficha Chat Noir à l'instant ou son index toucha son torse l'alerta immédiatement.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise.

_« Mais ? Tu as mal ? »_

Chat Noir détourna le regard et allait répondre quand Marinette l'interpella :

_« Ce n'est pas normal ! Le pouvoir de Ladybug aurait dû te guérir ! Laisse-moi voir ! »_

Sans qu'il n'ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, Marinette saisi le grelot du costume du héros et tira dessus afin de descendre la fermeture éclair jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme.

Réalisant brièvement l'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve, Marinette rougit.

Mais, la vue de la large tache violacée sur le torse du héros la ramena sur terre instantanément.  
Réagissant enfin, Chat Noir saisit les deux parties de son costume ouvert et les ramena sur son torse. Il voulait absolument ôter sa blessure de la vue de la jeune femme. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait vu… et elle paniquait.

_« Chat ! Mais… Tu… tu es toujours blessé ! »_

Elle recommença à pleurer, et le poids de la culpabilité l'envahit à nouveau. Ce poids, trop lourd, lui fit perdre le peu de force qu'elle avait dans les jambes.  
Sentant que son amie allait flancher, Chat Noir la rattrapa dans ses bras et l'accompagna pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le sol. Délicatement, il entreprit de caresser son dos en de lent va et vient en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Soudain, Marinette pris conscience que ce n'était pas en pleurant ou en s'apitoyant, que les choses allaient s'arranger.  
Elle leva la tête vers son coéquipier, le regard déterminé. Chat Noir avait du mal à suivre, son amie était passée de « triste » à « inébranlable » en un clin d'œil.

Décidément, il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de connaître la Marinette qui était derrière lui en cours ! Elle semblait être encore plus intéressante que ce qu'il croyait. Observant son amie, qui semblait désormais sûre d'elle, il n'osa pas dire un mot.

_« Chat ! Lève-toi, et va m'attendre sur mon lit dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite ! »_

Légèrement gêné, le héros de Paris n'osa pas la contre dire et s'exécuta.  
Marinette quant à elle, disparu instantanément à l'étage inférieur de son appartement.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici!**

**J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura intrigué ! Je pense pouvoir poster la suite assez régulièrement !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Chat Noir attendait maintenant patiemment, assis sur le lit de sa camarade de classe, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête…

Ce moment de calme, le premier depuis qu'il avait atterri sur le balcon pour reprendre son souffle, lui permis d'observer autour de lui. Il fut mal à l'aise en rencontrant son propre regard le toiser depuis chaque mur de la chambre…

Marinette était remontée et elle remarqua que son Chaton semblait en pleine réflexion, il contemplait assidûment les photos du bel Adrien qui étaient placardé de toute part.

_« Chat ? »_

Le chat en question sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! Elle se tenait pourtant devant lui, un regard maternel sur le visage et une grosse boîte à pharmacie dans les mains.

_« Je vais te mettre de la pommade et un bandage pour te soulager un peu… Mais, promet moi que quand j'aurais fini, tu rentreras chez toi te dé-transformer et tu fileras à l'hôpital le plus proche pour avoir de véritables soins. »_

Chat Noir ne répondit rien. Il était toujours perturbé par les photos de lui, affichées partout dans la chambre de Marinette. Il avait une furieuse envie de savoir pourquoi.

Était-elle comme toutes ces filles en furie à chacune de ses apparitions en public ? Non… ça ne collait pas avec la personnalité de Marinette… Et encore moins avec celle de la Marinette qu'il venait de découvrir…

Et… Cette Marinette en question avait remarqué le lourd regard du héros sur les portraits qui ornaient ses murs et se sentit obligée de se justifier :

_« Hum… Je… Je te rassure, je ne suis pas une de ces groupies fanatiques… Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est vraiment… Enfin, j'ose y croire… »_

Chat Noir, surpris et les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, la dévisageait.  
S'il s'attendait à ça ! L'idée que son amie puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Rougissant devant l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire, Marinette poursuivit :

_« J'ai… J'ai beaucoup de mal à lui parler normalement… Alors, il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe… »_

Secouant sa tête pour chasser ses idées noires, Marinette reporta son attention sur Chat Noir qui était resté silencieux, mais qui tenait toujours son costume fermé au niveau de son torse. Plus par réflexe que par pudeur.  
Dans le silence le plus total, la jeune fille saisi lentement les mains de son coéquipier pour lui faire lâcher les morceaux de tissu et laisser à nouveau à sa vue, la large ecchymose dont il souffrait.

Malgré la nouvelle vague de culpabilité qui l'envahissait, Marinette ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'elle appliquait consciencieusement de la pommade sur la quasi-totalité du torse du jeune homme.

Elle s'était agenouillée sur le sol face à Chat Noir qui était assis sur le bord du lit.  
Ses doigts dessinaient à présent des cercles autour des muscles sculptés du héros. Jamais Marinette ne s'était sentie aussi gênée… Et le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans la chambre n'arrangeait en rien la pauvre Marinette…

Sentant qu'elle allait craquer à cause de ce silence pesant… ou plutôt, à cause du regard perçant de Chat Noir qui analysait chacun de ses mouvements, elle se décida à amorcer une conversation :

_« Et… Tu es certain de ne pas en vouloir à Ladybug ? Désolée, tu vas croire que je fais une fixette, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à lui pardonner personnellement… »_

Chat Noir regarda Marinette d'un air bienveillant. Fidèle à elle-même, sa camarade se souciait toujours des autres. C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle. Remarquant qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, il saisit ses mains, qui étaient restées contre son torse, et s'accroupit pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Doucement, il lui chuchota :

_« Mari… Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir… Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. On pourrait même dire que je suis un chat-lkeur ! Et puis, chat fait pas si mal que ça ! Il en faudra plus que ça pour venir à bout de ce corps d'Apollon ! »_

Chat Noir avait fini sa phrase avec un petit clin d'œil séducteur… Il riait, mais Marinette discernait bien qu'il souffrait malgré tout… Elle serra les dents.  
Elle ne méritait vraiment pas un partenaire comme lui. Lentement, et à voix très basse, elle lui révéla ce qu'elle avait véritablement sur le cœur :

_« Mais… Si ça avait été l'inverse Chat… Si c'était elle qui avait été blessée… Tu serais resté auprès d'elle, non ? »_

Chat Noir fut surpris. Tellement qu'il n'osa pas répondre.  
La voix tremblante de Marinette parvint à ses oreilles.

_« Évidemment que tu serais resté… Jamais tu ne l'aurais laissée seule… »_

Marinette se sentait misérable. Chat Noir ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien répondre… Effectivement il serait resté avec sa Lady. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé, cela ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde ; identité secrète ou pas… Mais, vu l'état dans lequel était son amie, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle avait déjà l'air au bord des larmes.

Soudain Marinette se redressa. Déterminée. Chat Noir la suivie du regard alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

_« Chat. »_  
_« Euh… oui ? »_  
_« Faisons un marché. »_  
_« Euh ? »_  
_« Moi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, je m'engage à m'occuper de toi, quand Ladybug ne le fait pas. »_  
_« Pardon ? »_

Chat Noir ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Le regard perçant et rempli d'assurance de Marinette ne le rassurait justement pas. Voyant son déconcertemment, Marinette se sentit obligée de s'expliquer :

_« Je veux être là, prés de toi à chaque fois que tu en as besoin. À chaque fois que Ladybug te blesse, que se soit volontairement ou pas. À chaque fois que tu te sens seul.  
Je me doute qu'être un super héros signifie connaître une certaine forme de solitude… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul ou abandonné… Jamais ! »_

Chat Noir était touché. Profondément touché. Il détaillait Marinette du regard, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver. Marinette repris donc son monologue :

_« Je comprends la décision de Ladybug sur vos identités, et je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu la respectes. Mais si cela doit te faire souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit, physiquement ou moralement, alors, je veux être à tes côtés pour t'aider et te soutenir. Après tout, si personne ne sait qui tu es en réalité, auprès de qui tu trouveras du réconfort ? Alors… Laisse-moi être cette personne-là… S'il te plaît… »_

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot dans un soupir, presque en le suppliant.

Chat Noir sentit son cœur se serrer. À cet instant, la solitude qu'il ressentait quotidiennement, sa souffrance due son manque d'affection chronique… Tout sembla disparaître d'un coup.  
Une larme solitaire, seule témoin extérieur de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement avant que Marinette ne s'en aperçoive.

Sentant qu'il était à fleur de peau, il se cacha derrière la personnalité de Chat Noir :

_« Eh bien Princesse, on dirait que ce soir, le chevalier servant n'est pas celui qu'on croit ! »_  
_« Chat ! Je suis sérieuse ! »  
« J'en suis conscient, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cela Princesse ! J'accepte ton marché avec joie et te promets qu'en échange, je serais le plus adorable des chats adoptifs ! »_

Un sourire solaire illumina le visage de la jeune styliste. Chat Noir senti son cœur faire un bon à l'instant même où il la vit sourire.  
Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent encore un moment, avant que Marinette ne soit appelée par ses parents pour aller dîner.

Le héros de Paris la quitta donc, non sans déposer un léger baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, et lui promis de revenir la voir souvent.

En vérité, il n'était pas encore parti qu'il voulait déjà revenir… Les différentes facettes qu'il avait découvert chez Marinette ce soir et qui lui était inconnues jusqu'à présent l'intriguait énormément.

Il désirait plus que tout apprendre à la connaître dans les moindres détails…

Il la regarda jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à l'instant où elle disparut dans les escaliers la menant à la salle à manger. Un sentiment inconnu l'entoura, un sentiment de bien être, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose de valeur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre.  
Était-ce de l'admiration ? Peut-être… Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti cela auparavant.

Chat Noir rentra finalement chez lui prudemment, pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. D'autant qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à l'hôpital sans éveiller des soupçons… Et ce même si c'était ce que Marinette lui avait demandé…

Marinette…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette incroyable soirée. Sa camarade si timide d'ordinaire, s'était révélée être quelqu'un d'incroyable… et avec un sacré caractère !  
La personne qui gagnerait son cœur serait vraiment chanceuse…

Une minute…

Il avait également appris que Marinette avait des sentiments pour lui… Il rougit d'un coup.  
Jamais il ne s'en était rendu compte.  
Mais comment réagir ? C'était Ladybug qu'il aimait !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici!**

**J'espère que ce 2eme chapitre vous plaît ****!**

**En attendant vous pouvez retrouver mes 3 autres fics via mon profil !**

**Dont la petite dernière " Chat-alors!" Qui est bien plus dans l'humour que celle-ci ! Du moins... pour l instant !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonne lecture!!!!**

**Chapitre 3** :

Deux jours passèrent depuis la découverte qu'Adrien avait faite sous l'identité de son alter-ego.

Deux jours au cours desquels il avait observé Marinette plus attentivement qu'à l'accoutumé.

Et deux jours durant lesquels il s'était rendu compte que malgré son éternel sourire, qui était suffisant pour les autres, Marinette n'était pas dans son assiette.

Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas repassé la voir en tant que Chat Noir?

Même s'il avait voulu y aller, il préférait attendre que sa blessure au torse disparaisse un peu, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été à l'hôpital…

Il imaginait déjà la jeune fille lui passer un sacré savon…

Puisque Chat Noir était pour l'instant sur le banc de touche, c'était à Adrien de prendre soin de son amie.

Mais… Comment faire, sachant qu'un changement de comportement aussi soudain de sa part pourrait éveiller des soupçons? D'autant plus que le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa découverte concernant les sentiments que Marinette lui portait…

Et cela le perturbait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. À chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait _soit très souvent_ il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement… et de repenser à toutes les fois où Marinette était gênée devant lui, ou encore quand elle avait cette manie si adorable de perdre ses mots devant lui… Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte… Et dire qu'il s'était convaincu que ces réactions n'étaient dues qu'à la timidité de sa camarade… Il faisait un bel idiot…

Alors que la matinée s'était déjà bien écoulée, Adrien se retrouvait sans solution à son problème et en plus il n'avait pas écouté une seule minute des cours de la matinée…

Tout d'un coup, il se stoppa. Une idée lumineuse venait enfin de lui sauter aux yeux: Alya.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser avant? C'était pourtant si évident!

Il attendit donc patiemment que sa camarade se retrouve seule. Il allait devoir être réactif. Un des rares moment où Alya était loin de Marinette c'est quand l'une ou l'autre s'éclipsait pour aller au petit coin…

Guettant le moment désiré le reste de la journée, Adrien accosta, ou plutôt surgit de nulle part sur Alya dés l'instant où Marinette sorti de son champ de vision. Rapidement il interpella la journaliste:

«_Hey, Alya, je peux te parler deux minutes?»_

_«Hey beau blond, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?»_

Légèrement gêné, Adrien dévia le regard et rougit.

«_C'est… C'est au sujet de Marinette»_

Alya le regarda, surprise. Puis elle analysa le mannequin en fronçant les sourcils. Encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'était déjà, Adrien passa sa main derrière sa nuque et rigola nerveusement.

Alya reprit:

«_Et? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Marinette?»_

_«Hum… Comment dire…»_

Adrien avait peur de paraître louche, mais l'état de son amie lui importait plus que tout. Alors, tant pis s'il devait répondre à un interrogatoire par la suite!

Il décida donc de se lancer:

_«Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais, j'ai l'impression que Marinette n'est pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps…»_

Alya le regarda, intensément. Elle avait aussi noté que sa meilleure amie n'était pas dans son état normal, mais même Rose et Julequa ne l'avait pas remarqué!

Elle cachait plutôt bien son jeu…

«_Tu as raison Adrien… Je pensais être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, tu me surprends… Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir se confier… Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire…_»

Adrien fronça les sourcils semblant réfléchir.

Alya poursuivit:

«_Elle me dit que tout va bien, mais je ne suis pas dupe! Et maintenant, que tu t'en rends compte à ton tour, cela ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons…»_

Soudain, le regard d'Adrien s'illumina.

Il saisit Alya par les épaules:

_«Je te propose quelque chose! Quoi de mieux qu'une sortie entre amis pour mettre du baume au cœur de quelqu'un? Qu'en penses-tu? Avec toi, Nino et moi? Tu arriverais à la convaincre pour demain soir? Je ferais en sorte de pouvoir sortir après mon cours de piano!»_

Adrien n'avait pas hésité. Il était censé réviser son piano toute la soirée, mais Marinette était bien plus importante. Sa décision était prise. Il s'enfuirait par la fenêtre et tant pis si son père découvre la supercherie, il assumerait les conséquences…

_«C'est bon pour moi! Et je sais que Marinette n'a rien de prévu, je m'occupe d'elle!»_

À peine Alya avait fini sa phrase que la Marinette en question pointa le bout de son nez, toujours avec un air soucieux sur le visage. La jeune journaliste en herbe sauta sur l'occasion:

«_Marinette! Ça te dirait de venir avec nous demain soir?»_

_«Euh… de quoi?»_

_«Une sortie après le collège entre amis! Il y aura Adrien, Nino et moi!»_

«_Oh euh… je ne sais pas… Peut-être que quelqu'un doit passer chez moi alors il vaut mieux que je reste chez moi…»_

Alya arborait des yeux ronds. Pensant que Marinette n'avait pas bien compris, elle reprit… en articulant exagérément chaque mot:

«_Il y aura Adrien, Marinette! Et puis ton soi-disant visiteur, ça fait 2 jours que tu l'attends! Dit moi de qui il s'agit, que j'aille lui toucher deux mots!»_

_«Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par venir! Enfin, je pense…»_

Adrien assistait silencieusement à l'échange des deux amies. Il était clair que celui que Marinette attendait, n'était autre que lui-même, sous sa forme héroïque évidemment…

Mais il avait peur qu'elle prenne mal le fait qu'il ne soit pas allé se faire soigner…

Aussi, il décida d'aider Alya:

«_Allez, Marinette! Je suis sûr que ton mystérieux visiteur viendra ce soir! Comme ça, tu pourras venir avec nous demain!»_

Marinette le dévisagea. Elle trouvait la réaction de son bien aimé assez louche.

«_Comment tu peux en être si sûr?»_

_«Bah, j'ai juste très envie qu'on sorte tous ensemble pour une fois alors… j'y crois! Allez, je vous laisse!!! Bonne soirée et à demain!!»_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Adrien tourna les talons et parti en direction de son garde du corps qui l'attendait depuis un moment déjà… Il espérait ne pas avoir été trop entreprenant par rapport à son comportement ordinaire…

Marinette était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand Alya la tira de sa léthargie en la secouant.

«_Allô!!! La terre appelle Marinette!!!! Est-ce que la connexion était bien établie durant les 10 dernières minutes???»_

Marinette sursauta et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

«_Pardon? Tu as dit quelque chose?»_

Alya grimaçât:

_«Tu es vraiment bizarre Mari! D'abord tu es à deux doigts de refuser une invitation à sortir avec ton amour de toujours, ensuite tu arrives à aligner une phrase sans bafouiller… Allô??? Que se passe-t-il sur la planète Dupain-Cheng??»_

_«…J'ai fait ça???»_

Alya fronçât les sourcils. Décidément Marinette l'inquiétait. Elle s'approcha pour prendre la température en posant la main sur le front de son amie. Cette dernière recula brusquement.

«_Alyaaa je vais bien, je te jure!! C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour un ami qui était malade. Rien de méchant, je te l'assure!»_

_«Bon, je veux bien te croire… Mais qui est cet ami? C'est celui qui doit venir te voir on ne sait pas quand?»_

Marinette se crispa. Évidemment, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'une apprentie journaliste lui pose de telles questions!

Timidement elle répondit:

«_Oui… En fait, il s'agit d'un chat du quartier qui était malade il y a deux jours et je m'inquiète pour lui… J'ai essayé de le soigner quand il est venu sur mon balcon l'autre jour et j'attends qu'il revienne me voir… Je sais que c'est bête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui…»_

Marinette, gênée par son demi mensonge, ne pu s'empêcher de regarder ses pieds en rougissant. C'était bien un matou qui occupait toutes ses pensées actuellement, mais sûrement pas celui auquel Alya pensait en ce moment…

Alya d'ailleurs, toute attendrie face à l'inquiétude de son amie pour le pauvre petit animal, lui saisi l'épaule:

«_Mari, s'il ne vient pas ce soir non plus sur ton balcon, dit toi que c'est parce qu'il va mieux, qu'il est guérit et qu'il se promène tranquillement dans Paris! En se dandinant en se prenant pour le plus majestueux fauve de la capitale!»_

Marinette rit. Alya ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle était proche de la réalité!

Riant toujours, elle hocha la tête.

«_Tu as raison! Je l'attends ce soir, et s'il ne vient pas, demain, je lui laisserais de la nourriture sur le balcon au cas ou, mais je viendrais avec vous!! Mais…»_

_«Mais quoi??»_

_«J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit qu'il y aurait Adrien???»_

Alya éclata de rire.

Décidément, son amie la surprendra toujours!

C'est toujours en rigolant qu'elles se séparèrent, se dirigeant chacune vers leur domicile.

\--

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre !!!! La suite arrivera certainement dans une dizaine de jours !!!! Merci de suivre cette fic !!!!!_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Marinette espérait toujours qu'un certain Chat Noir pointerait le bout de son nez.

L'idée de lui faire à manger avait d'ailleurs trouvé un accomplissement et elle avait donc préparé des cookies. Sachant pertinemment qu'en cas d'absence du matou, une certain créature légendaire vieille de plusieurs siècles leur ferait leur fête… Ou, selon cette même divinité, serait 'ravie de contribuer à la dégustation'…

D'ailleurs, Marinette venait de repérer que la petite kwami, qui… malgré ses plus de 1000 ans d'existence, son petit air innocent sur le visage et son petit sourire angélique, avait des miettes à la commissure de ses lèvres …

Marinette rit et allait la réprimander quand quelqu'un toqua au velux de sa chambre.

Levant la tête vers la source du bruit, un sourire solaire naquit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il était revenu!

Se voyant accueillit avec autant de joie, le héros se sentit soudainement rougir.

Décidément, Marinette avait beaucoup d'effets inattendus sur lui!

Il se concentra quand elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il avait préparé son entrée en scène depuis qu'il avait quitté les filles tout à l'heure, et avait hâte de pouvoir tester sa nouvelle blague toute fraîche:

«_Chat-lut, Chat-oyante Princesse! Chat-riez vous prête à venir danser le chat-chat-chat avec moi ce soir??»_

Marinette le toisa, surprise.

Chat Noir, imperturbable, continua sur sa lancée:

«_Oooh allez! C'est drôle, avoue!! En plus, tu viens d'assister, en avant première, au record du monde du nombre d'emploi du mot «chat» dans la même phrase!!! C'est Chat-virant n'est-ce pas?»_

Marinette était toujours bouche bée, mais finalement, l'air si sérieux et fier du jeune héros l'emporta, et elle se mit à rire à cette phrase aussi inattendue… qu'abstraite!

Fier de son effet, le héros de Paris se faufila dans la chambre de sa camarade. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de passer à la casserole…

«_Alors, Chat? Tu as pu aller à l'hôpital? Qu'ont dit les médecins? Rien de grave? Tu seras complètement guéri dans longtemps?»_

_«Owowowo Princesse! Tu peux respirer entre deux questions, tu sais?»_

_«Je ne rigole pas Chat!! Dis-moi comment tu vas!»_

Chat Noir sembla réfléchir. Il était encore temps de mentir à Marinette en lui disant qu'il était allé à l'hôpital et que tout allait rentrer en ordre d'ici quelques jours… Mais, il avait envie de tout sauf de mentir à son amie. Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui et il voulait lui aussi rester le plus honnête possible avec elle.

«_Je n'y suis pas allé Princesse…»_

Marinette ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête.

Chat noir se sentit obligé de continuer:

«_Tu sais, cela aurait pu mettre mon identité en péril. Ce genre d'hématome plutôt impressionnant, on m'aurait certainement demandé comment je me suis fait ça et pire, on aurait prévenu mon père…»_

_«Je comprends… Pour être honnête; je me doutais que tu n'y serais pas allé… Mais je me suis encore plus inquiétée en ne te voyant pas revenir me voir… Enfin, pas que tu n'aies que ça à faire… Mais… J'avais hâte de te revoir…»_

Chat Noir regardait son amie qui rougissait légèrement. Elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui. Cela le toucha énormément. Et dire qu'il s'était interdit de revenir la voir plus tôt par peur de se prendre un savon!

Il avait légèrement honte, et encore plus en pensant aux longues soirées qu'il avait fait passer à son kwami, en lui parlant non-stop de Marinette… Il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps, c'était certain!!

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Marinette qui le toisait, un petit sourire en coin.

Peu importe à quoi elle pensait, si ça le concernait, il n'aura pas le choix, il en était certain…

_«Assied toi sur le bord du lit Chat, je descends chercher la pommade»_

_«Mais…»_

_«Pas de mais qui tienne! Je comprends que tu ne sois pas allé à l'hôpital, mais tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas te soigner un minimum!»_

Tout penaud, les oreilles basses, Chat Noir s'exécuta et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il avait fière allure le héros de Paris! Mais… Au fond de lui, il devait bien avouer que d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui avec autant de dévouement, cela lui réchauffait le cœur…

Soupirant de plénitude, son regard passa rapidement sur la chambre de Marinette.

Il esquiva son regard sur les murs, mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer un magazine de mode sur le chevet de sa camarade.

Il en faisait la couverture… Torse nu.

Une vague de panique le submergeât.

Si Marinette faisait la comparaison entre la photo et la réalité, il pouvait dire adieu à son identité secrète!

«_Chat?»_

Chat Noir sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu remonter.

«_Euh… ou…oui Princesse?»_

Marinette grimaçât. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui demanda:

«_Chat, ouvre ton costume que je puisse te passer la pommade.»_

_«Euh… Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me prêter le tube? Promis je m'en passerais en rentrant chez moi!»_

Marinette, surprise de ce regain de pudeur, l'interrogeât du regard.

Se sentant coincé, le héros de Paris tenta de s'en sortir avec une pirouette:

«_C'est que, tu comprends, par rapport à ta lecture de chevet, vois-tu, je ne fais pas le poids…Alors…»_

Marinette ne comprenait pas. Elle tourna son regard dans la direction de celui du héros et se sentit rougir instantanément.

«_N…non, ne te méprend pas… Je voulais juste lire l'article au sujet d'Adrien à l'intérieur, rien de plus»_

Chat Noir, sentant son amie mal à l'aise, ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu:

«_Ah? Ce n'est pas pour baver sur la couverture? Tu es sure?»_

Marinette le regarda de travers pendant qu'il rigolait à gorge déployée.

«_Non, pas du tout!! Et puis, je pense jeter ce tissu de mensonge très bientôt.»_

Reprenant tout son sérieux, Chat Noir regarda Marinette attentivement, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

«_Tout ce qui est dit dans l'article ne correspond pas à la réalité. En le lisant, on croit qu'Adrien est quelqu'un de superficiel, qui ne pense qu'à son apparence, c'est faux! Il est tellement plus que ça!»_

Sous le masque Adrien rougit. Il était sincèrement touché.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la pseudo interview qu'il avait subit pour cet article, et il savait que ce qui serait écrit n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait dit… Pour reprendre les termes du journaliste «_on ne pourra rien vendre, si on écrit ce que vous dites! Il nous faut du croustillant, de l'inédit, du scandale_!»… Il subissait cet environnement depuis si longtemps pour obéir à son père, qu'il avait tout bonnement cessé de prêter attention aux choses que l'on racontait sur lui dans les magazines et autre style de presse.

Mais voir Marinette si choquée par ces mensonges le rassurait. D'un certain côté, il était maintenant assuré qu'on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ses intentions et sa personnalité si on prenait un minimum le temps d'apprendre à le connaître…

Le temps qu'il sorte de ses pensées et se reconnecte à la réalité, il trouva Marinette a genou devant lui en train d'ouvrir son costume en tirant sur le grelot.

Une pensée légèrement coquine lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa immédiatement, se sentant définitivement rougir et prendre quelques degrés de trop.

Il laissa faire Marinette en silence, espérant vivement qu'elle ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec le magazine. Quand elle eut fini, il se rhabilla avec une rapidité étonnante.

Une fois la gêne passée, les deux amis parlèrent plus légèrement de tout et de rien…

Jusqu'à ce que le regard de Chat Noir se porte à nouveau vers les portraits de lui tout autour. Alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Marinette l'interrompit:

_«Tu crois que je suis une folle furieuse?»_

_«Pardon?»_

_«Honnêtement, n'importe qui, en entrant dans ma chambre pourrait croire que je suis une dangereuse stalker qui projette d'assassiner Adrien à cause de mon obsession pour lui, non?»_

Surpris par ce raisonnement, Chat Noir se mit à rire.

«_Toi? Une dangereuse assassine? Impossible! Au pire, une infirmière maladroite, mais rien d'aussi terrible!»_

_«Hey!! Pourquoi maladroite? Je n'ai pas encore fait de catastrophe que je sache?»_

_«Bah… Dis ça au pauvre tube de pommade qui est actuellement en train d'agoniser sous ton fessier… sûrement délicat, mais bien trop lourd pour ce pauvre petit tube!_»

Marinette se releva d'un coup. Rougissante.

«_C'est … euh… C'est pas ce que tu crois! Je ne suis pas maladroite juste euh… juste maladroite okay…»_

Chat Noir et Marinette rigolèrent de bon cœur. Puis le regard de Marinette se perdit dans ceux des portraits d'Adrien. Doucement, elle interpella le héros de Paris:

«_Dis Chat, tu crois qu'un jour, je réussirais à parler à Adrien aussi facilement qu'avec toi?»_

_«…»_

_«…Et de préférence sans être à l'origine d'une catastrophe dans les cinq minutes qui suivent?»_

Chat Noir rit.

«_Je suis certain Princesse, qu'Adrien t'estime déjà énormément, et qu'il ne demande qu'à pouvoir mieux te connaître!»_

_«Comment tu peux en être si sûr?»_

_«Parce que n'importe qui d'un minimum censé sur cette planète serait heureux de te compter parmi ses amis!»_

Marinette rougit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique:

«_Dis ça à Chloé…»_

_«J'ai dit des personnes «censées» Princesse! Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse classer Chloé dans cette catégorie de personne…»_

La jeune fille rit.

«_Peut-être, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas réussir à aligner deux mots devant lui… Il doit me prendre pour une folle, je suis certaine de lui faire peur…»_

_«Alors là, je suis persuadé du contraire Mari! Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, rien qu'en tant qu'ami, même si tu bafouilles, ne fuit pas, tu verras, je suis certain qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, au contraire, il sera heureux!»_

_«Vous fonctionnez bizarrement vous autre les hommes…»_

Marinette se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'elle se mettait trop de pression? Et dire que demain elle avait la chance de voir ses amis… Pendant cette sortie, elle pourra sûrement mettre en application les conseils de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir, quant à lui, était en panique. Venait-il vraiment de donner des conseils à Marinette pour qu'elle se rapproche d'Adrien? Soit de lui-même? Est-ce qu'il se mettait lui-même dans une situation impossible? Oui. Apparemment oui.

Troublé, il décida de partir pour pouvoir réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation sans se confronter aux clichés de ses propres yeux, qui semblaient se moquer de lui depuis les murs de la chambre de son amie… Et surtout, il n'aurait plus à faire face au regard bleu océan de sa camarade qui semblait essayer d'analyser les pensées du héros, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Marinette le regarda se lever et l'interpella.

«_Tu t'en vas déjà Chat?»_

_«Hum, oui Princesse, je suis désolé de t'abandonner maintenant, mais je reviendrais vite te voir! Promis!»_

_«Oh, alors pas demain! Je sors avec mes amis et… Adrien… j'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée de me ridiculiser… encore…»_

_«Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse! Essaie d'y aller forte de toutes tes qualités, et même si quelque chose se passe mal, je serais là pour toi! Après tout, notre marché n'allait pas rester à sens unique!_»

Marinette rougit. Décidément, Chat Noir la surprenait de plus en plus. Loin d'être le dragueur sûr de lui qu'elle pensait qu'il était; elle découvrait que son partenaire était bien plus que ça.

Cela lui fit même penser à Adrien, que les trois quarts des Parisiens imaginait sous les traits décris par les magazines alors qu'en réalité, c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le héros de Paris qui lui embrassait le sommet de la tête, comme il l'avait fait trois jours auparavant.

Alors qu'il sortait par le velux, elle le rattrapa par la queue et le tira en arrière:

«_Reviens vite me voir Chat!»_

Tirant un peu plus sur la queue du héros, qui perdit légèrement l'équilibre, elle en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, les joues rosies et un sourire aux lèvres.

Adrien, sous son masque, rougit vivement et lui lança un «_Promis_!» Avant de s'éclipser pour éviter que Marinette ne remarque le feu sur ses joues.

\--

**Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !!!! je posterais la suite très vite !!!!!! **


	5. Chapitre 5

Arrivé chez lui, Adrien se dé-transforma et tomba la tête la première dans son lit.

Il était plus perturbé que jamais auparavant. De retour d'une de ses innombrables cachettes à camembert, Plagg voleta au-dessus de son porteur, un morceau de fromage dans chaque patte.

«_Eh bien, à ce que je vois, le grand Adrien Agreste est réduit à l'état de loque! Pourtant, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail!»_

_«Plaaaag! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je suis vraiment en train de donner à Marinette des conseils pour s'approcher d'un garçon? Et pas n'importe lequel en plus, avec moi-même?! J'ai vraiment fait ça? Et puis, c'est vrai que j'aimerais par-dessus tout qu'elle me parle normalement, comme elle parle avec Nino, ou même avec Chat Noir… Mais je ne peux pas lui donner des faux espoirs Plagg! Moi, j'aime Ladybug…»_

Plagg se retint de rire. Adrien était l'un des porteurs des plus sensibles et des plus loyaux qu'il avait connus durant sa longue vie, mais bon sang, il était aussi le plus bouché de tous!

Se sentant l'âme d'un prince, Plagg lui fit remarquer:

«_Je trouve que tu penses de plus en plus à Marinette ces temps-ci…»_

_«C'est normal, c'est mon amie!»_

_«De là, à la regarder encore plus souvent pendant les cours, que ce que moi-même je regarde ma portion de camembert, cela ne me semble plus être de l'amitié…»_

_«Tu abuses Plagg, tu regardes ton fromage H24…»_

_«C'est bien ce que je dis alors…»_

_«…»_

Plagg rit à gorge déployée en voyant la moue boudeuse de son ami. Un point pour lui!

Râlant sur son kwami, Adrien enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et décida de s'endormir au plus vite. Sinon, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de réfléchir encore et encore à ces découvertes de ces derniers jours.

La journée du lendemain passa extrêmement rapidement. Marinette était restée statufiée sur sa chaise, le regard planté dans le tableau.

Elle était totalement stressée pour sa sortie du soir.

Dans sa tête, tournait une multitude de scénarii, tous plus catastrophique les uns que les autres.

Cela allait du bafouillage ultime et incompréhensible jusqu'au honteux postillon … Le tout en passant même par une attaque nucléaire ou quoi que se soit qui pourrait gâcher cette sortie en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie.

Se re-concentrant sur des objectifs plus atteignables, elle essaya de s'entraîner mentalement à lui dire 'bonsoir' toute l'après-midi… Ce qui au final, lui semblait débile, sachant qu'elle aurait déjà passé toute la journée assise derrière lui.

Bref, 6h de cours pour, au final, ne pas progresser d'un iota.

Adrien quant à lui, s'était retourné vers sa voisine une bonne centaine de fois au cours de la journée. La concernée n'avait rien remarqué tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Alya, Nino et les professeurs, eux, n'avaient rien manqué du manège du jeune homme, amusant les uns et énervant les autres.

Adrien avait d'ailleurs été rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois au cours de la journée. Mais… même ça, Marinette ne s'en était pas rendu compte…

La fin de journée arriva et Marinette quitta le collège en direction de chez elle tel un robot.

Il lui restait deux petites heures avant le rendez-vous avec ses amis et elle n'avait pas progressé du tout. Elle était même encore plus stressée…

Les trois amis la regardèrent rentrer au loin.

Nino et Alya ricanèrent en remarquant qu'Adrien ne lâchait pas la jeune fille du regard. Alya ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer:

«_Bah alors Roméo, on laisse Juliette partir toute seule?»_

_«Hey! Ne vous moquez pas tous les deux! Elle aurait pu se faire écraser! Vous avez vu comment elle était bizarre aujourd'hui?»_

Alya rigola de plus belle.

«_Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi?»_

Adrien sembla réfléchir un peu puis répondit:

«_Non, et ça m'inquiète…»_

_«Un jour tu comprendras! File à ta leçon de piano pour ne pas arriver en retard tout à l'heure! On vous attendra devant le cinéma à 19h pile!»_

«_Ça marche! A tout à l'heure!»_

Adrien réfléchit durant tout le trajet qu'il passa dans la limousine pour rentrer chez lui.

Certes, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Alya, il se doutait de ce qui stressait Marinette, mais tout de même, pas à ce point!

Plagg le sortit de ses pensées en remuant dans sa poche.

Soudain, le petit kwami rit et chuchota:

«_Pas autant que ce que j'admire mon camembert hein? Laisse-moi en douter! Ah ah!»_

_«Plagg! Chut!»_

Le Gorille lança un regard intrigué dans son rétroviseur, mais il ne rencontra que le maxi sourire colgate ultra bright du jeune mannequin. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

En arrivant, Adrien fonça sur son piano et brancha son téléphone sur la 5éme symphonie de Beethoven. Il était bien trop perturbé pour jouer de toute façon…

Il se demandait plutôt s'il ne devait pas rejoindre Marinette pour essayer de la détendre avant la sortie de ce soir. Son état l'inquiétait réellement beaucoup…

C'était décidé, il devait passer la voir!

_«Plagg? Transforme-moi_!»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chat Noir arriva rapidement chez Marinette. Atterrissant souplement sur son balcon, il s'approcha discrètement du velux pour observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Il trouva sa camarade en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, la parcourant de long en large sans s'arrêter.

Rien qu'en l'ayant regardé deux petites minutes, elle avait réussi à lui donner le mal de mer.

Il décida alors de signaler sa présence en toquant à la fenêtre.

Marinette s'arrêta net, et ouvrit au héros:

«_Ben? Chat? Que fais-tu ici? Je t'avais bien dit que je sortais ce soir, non?»_

_«Oui, oui je sais bien, mais je me suis douté que tu allais beaucoup trop stresser pour rien, alors je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrais passer avant que tu t'en ailles, histoire de te changer les idées!»_

Marinette lui sourit, il était décidément adorable avec elle.

Chat noir repris:

«_Et comme j'ai pu le remarquer en arrivant, tu n'as pas l'air des plus… détendue!»_

_«…»_

Chat Noir sourit devant l'air contrit de son amie. Il la saisit par les épaules et lui souffla:

«_Voyons Marinette, tu vas inquiéter tes amis à te mettre dans un état pareil!»_

_«Et si je lui semble bizarre? Et si je fais honte à mes amis?»_

Chat Noir la regarda de travers.

«_Comment veux-tu les décevoir? C'est impossible!»_

_«Justement! Ils sont tous les trois géniaux, alors que moi… je suis… je suis juste Marinette.»_

Le héros réagit instantanément.

«_Juste Marinette? Mais allons, tu es incroyable! Tu es courageuse, gentille, loyale et talentueuse. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point!»_

Marinette le dévisageait avec surprise. Chat Noir rougit face à ces yeux couleur lagon qui le fixait. Il s'était emporté, et il en était le premier surpris. Mais, il pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et même plus. Alors, il continua, en baissant légèrement la voix.

«_Et puis… Il n'y a que toi qui t'es si bien occupé de moi. Alors, ne doute jamais de ta valeur… Tes amis en sont au moins autant au courant que moi. N'est doute jamais!»_

Marinette senti le feu lui monter aux joues, aussi, elle baissa le regard.

«_Merci Chat…»_

Elle se blottit contre le jeune héros, restant silencieuse. Chat Noir l'enlaçât à son tour et profita simplement de cet instant.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et Chat Noir prétexta qu'il devait partir. L'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne comme il en avait désormais l'habitude, il sortit par le velux.

Avant qu'il ne prenne son élan pour s'éloigner, Marinette lui lança:

«_Encore merci pour tout Chat!!! Je pense que, grâce à toi, je suis moins stressée pour ce soir! Je te raconterais!»_

Chat Noir eu droit a un magnifique sourire solaire de la part de son amie. Touché, il se retourna et posa délicatement sa main gantée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Lui caressant lentement la joue et l'observant avec tendresse.

«_De rien, compte sur moi pour venir savoir comment ça s'est passé!»_

Marinette hocha vivement la tête:

_«Je t'attendrais_!»

Prenant son élan pour de bon, il décida de revenir chercher Marinette, cette fois, en tant qu'Adrien.

Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de ces quelques minutes en tête à tête pour rassurer encore plus sa Princesse?

Rêveur, il se dé-transforma dans un coin, à quelques rues à peine de la boulangerie.

Marinette, quant à elle, était restée quelques instants sur le balcon de sa chambre. C'est ce moment que choisit Tikki pour la rejoindre.

«_Eh bien, on dirait que tu as eu droit à des magnifiques compliments aujourd'hui!»_

_«Oh Tikki… Je pense que je m'étais bien trompée sur Chat Noir… Il est incroyable. Moi qui pensais qu'il était, certes, un excellent partenaire, loyal et dévoué, mais je pensais aussi qu'il était un dragueur professionnel… Alors que pas du tout. Il est attentif, et j'ai l'impression qu'il se soucie réellement de moi et de mes petites misères… Je l'apprécie encore plus que ce que je pensais!»_

Tikki rit. Elle sentait que très bientôt elle pourrait retrouver son très cher Plagg…

Plagg qui d'ailleurs était en train de narguer sans vergogne son porteur à quelques rues d'ici.

«_Arrête Plagg!!!! Je te dis que tu te trompes!!»_

«_Et moi, je dis juste que tu penses encore plus à la demoiselle aux couettes que moi au fromage, toutes catégories confondues!!!»_

«_Tu sais bien que c'est impossible!»_

_«Mouai, que tu dis!»_

Toujours en bougonnant à l'encontre de son kwami, Adrien sonna à l'entrée de la boulangerie.

\--

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !!!! Je n'ai pas encore fini de rédiger la suite donc on devrait se retrouver dans une dizaine de jours le temps de peaufiner tout ça !**

**En attendant, vous pouvez toujours lire mes autres fics ! Rdv sur mon profil !!!**

**Encore merci !!!!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6:**

La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit sur la mère de Marinette. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir le jeune homme, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, lui adressant un sourire courtois.

«_Bonsoir Adrien! Tu es venu chercher Marinette pour votre sortie de ce soir? Je pensais que vous vous rejoindriez tous sur place directement!»_

«_Bonsoir madame Dupain-Cheng! Et oui, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais dans le quartier alors, plutôt que de faire le même trajet chacun de notre côté, je me suis dit que ça aurait été bête de ne pas passer par ici, et de proposer à Marinette de m'accompagner !»_

Sabine lui sourit de nouveau et le fit entrer.

«_Tu veux bien patienter dans le salon? Je vais voir si ma fille est prête!»_

_«Bien sûr! Merci beaucoup madame!»_

_«Oh et appelle-moi Sabine! J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand on m'appelle madame!»_

_«Ah ah, c'est noté! Merci, Sabine!_»

Toujours souriante, la mère de Marinette disparu dans les escaliers pour aller vers la chambre de sa fille.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Plagg sortit le bout de sa truffe de la poche de la chemise de son porteur et ricana:

«_Eh bien, en voilà un, de parfait futur beau-fils! Niark!»_

_«Plaaagg ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Et reste discret, veux-tu?…»_

_«Oui oui, par contre, le coup du 'je passais dans le quartier'… Bof, bof, on y croit pas une seule seconde! Elle devrait être interdite par la loi cette excuse tellement elle est naze !»_

Adrien lança un regard noir à son kwami qui rigolait tout seul. Certes, il n'avait pas tort, mais c'est la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé sur l'instant…

Arrivée devant la porte de sa fille, Sabine toqua:

«_Marinette? Tu as de la visite! Un charmant jeune homme t'attend pour aller au cinéma!»_

La dite Marinette passa la tête à travers sa porte, surprise.

«_Mais on devait tous se rejoindre là-bas directement pourtant?»_

«_Oui eh bien, estime-toi chanceuse alors!»_

_"Et c'est qui? Nino?"_

Sa mère rit.

"_Eh bien, va voir!"_

Fronçant les sourcils, Marinette dévala les escaliers et manqua de tomber, pour se retrouver face à face avec Adrien, qui lui faisait un de ces sourires qui la faisait fondre.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, et perdre toute la quiétude qu'elle avait gagnée auprès de Chat Noir, elle bafouilla:

_«A…drien_?»

Se doutant qu'elle allait s'emmêler les pinceaux, le jeune homme décida de l'aider:

«_Bonsoir Marinette! Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que ça serait plus sympa de faire le trajet à deux plutôt que tout seul! Alors je t'attends dehors!!! Je suis un peu en avance, prends ton temps pour te préparer!»_

_«… D'ac…accord…»_

Sur ce, Adrien disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Il avait fui. Voir l'étonnement et le hâle de rougeur sur le visage de Marinette était trop pour son petit cœur. Elle était si adorable avec son petit air gêné! Il avait préféré la fuite pour se calmer un instant, avec le léger vent d'air frais de l'extérieur.

Plagg sortit de nouveau sa tête de la poche de chemise, un grand sourire carnassier vissé sur le visage.

Il n'avait besoin de rien dire, Adrien roulait déjà des yeux en regardant vers le ciel.

À bien y réfléchir, Marinette lui faisait presque autant d'effets que sa Lady… Bien que c'était totalement différent. Sa lady, il était certain de l'aimer, du plus profond de son être.

Marinette, elle, le touchait de plus en plus, mais d'une façon inédite, presque mystérieuse. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela s'appelait. Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, comme semblait vouloir lui faire croire son kwami… Après tout, on ne peut être amoureux que d'une unique personne à la fois, non?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans son dos. C'est quand il entendit une petite voix l'appeler par son prénom qu'il se retourna d'un coup.

Et il eut le souffle coupé. Marinette était devant lui rougissante, vêtue d'une petite robe qu'il devina être une de ses créations. Cette robe n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle la portait d'une manière si adorable… Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lui aussi.

Décidément, il fallait qu'il comprenne ces étranges sentiments à l'égard de son amie… Il en allait de sa santé mentale…

Sans réfléchir, il laissa son tempérament de Chat Noir prendre le dessus, et lui tendit un bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher.

Pour contrer sa gêne et le regard surpris de sa compagne du soir, il lui dit:

_«Un bras pour vous accompagner, Chat-rmante demoiselle!»_

Adrien se figeât instantanément. Venait-il réellement de laisser ressortir son côté Chat Noir, à ce point?

Stressé il osa finalement lever son regard vers Marinette.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, ni entendu sa phrase, et se contentait de scruter son bras, toujours tendu vers elle.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures pour Adrien, elle décida d'y glisser sa main, délicatement.

Heureux, Adrien lui sourit. Marinette, elle, était encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, mais à aucun moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dessaisit sa prise sur le bras de l'autre.

Marinette s'était concentrée durant tout le trajet pour réussir à sortir une phrase cohérente.

Adrien lui, continuait de stresser par rapport à sa bourde de tout à l'heure. Il sursauta quand Marinette amorça une phrase.

_«A…Adrien? Euh… Comment… Comment s'est passé ton piano de cours? Euh… Cours de piano, pardon…»_

Adrien la dévisagea.

«_Mon cours de quoi?»_

_«Ben… De piano?»_

Percutant enfin, Adrien se gratta le coup avec son bras libre.

«_Euh… très bien, merci…»_

_«Je … je suis heureuse que ton père t'ait laissé… Tu sais, venir avec nous…_»

Marinette était vraiment fière d'elle. Grâce à Chat Noir elle avait trouvé suffisamment de courage pour avoir un début de conversation normale avec le jeune homme. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça!

Adrien rit avec un petit air contrit:

«_Oh euh… En vérité, je me suis éclipsé de mon 'cours' de piano pour venir ce soir… Mon père n'est absolument pas au courant…»_

Paniquant, Marinette oublia sa gêne et s'inquiéta immédiatement des potentielles conséquences pour son ami:

«_Mais! Tu risques d'être puni!! Pardon, c'est à cause de nous que tu risques des ennuis…»_

_«Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis sincèrement heureux d'être ici!! Si tu savais comme je suis content!!»_

Marinette le fixa, rougissant de nouveau. Il y avait de la joie sur le visage du jeune homme, et elle n'était pas feinte. Elle espérait juste qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans conséquence fâcheuse…

Sur ces entrefaites, Alya et Nino arrivèrent derrière eux. Pendant que Nino les saluait chaleureusement, le regard pétillant d'Alya oscilla entre les bras de ses amis entrelacés et le visage rouge de Marinette.

Cette dernière sentant que sa meilleure amie allait faire une gaffe, lâcha le bras d'Adrien et fit 'non' de la tête. "_Pitié, surtout pas de commentaire Alya!_" Pensait-elle alors.

Le message sembla passer, mais le regard sournois de la journaliste, fit comprendre à Marinette qu'une séance d'interrogatoire allait prochainement avoir lieue…

C'est donc joyeusement que les 4 amis achetèrent leurs tickets et prirent place dans la salle du cinéma. Alya se débrouilla pour être un bout de rangée, gardant Marinette à ses côtés et lança un regard entendu à Nino, qui se plaça lui aussi en bout, laissant entre eux une Marinette désorientée et un Adrien qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Alors que les publicités venaient de se terminer et que le film commençait enfin, un bruit sourd suivit d'un grand tremblement secoua toute la salle.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Alya pour dégainer son téléphone portable sur le mode vidéo et courir vers la source du bruit. Marinette et Adrien devaient, quant à eux, trouver une excuse afin de s'éclipser rapidement.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un nouveau tremblement fit s'effondrer une partie du toit du cinéma.

C'était la panique à l'intérieur de la salle. Les personnes encore présentes couraient dans tous les sens et cherchaient à sortir le plus vite possible, obstruant ainsi les sorties.

Nino s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver Alya dans son champ de vision et scrutait la foule de personnes agglutinées devant la sortie de secours.

Profitant de son inattention, Adrien offrit un sourire contrit à Marinette et s'éclipsa au fond de la salle sans dire un mot, pressé par la situation qui s'annonçait dangereuse.

Quand il fut certain que personne ne le voyait, il se baissa entre deux rangées de sièges vides et demanda à son kwami de le transformer, priant pour que personne ne remarque la lueur verte qui émanerait de lui à cet instant.

Marinette n'avait pas attendu en voyant Adrien s'éloigner et avait fait de même en courant dans le sens opposé pour se cacher derrière le grand rideau qui bordait l'écran du cinéma.

Le temps de leur transformation avait suffit pour que le groupe de personne encore présent dans la salle finisse de sortir.

Il ne restait plus que Nino, perdu au milieu des chaises, qui cherchait désespérément Alya. Il avait également enfin remarqué l'absence de ces deux autres amis, criant leurs noms à travers la salle vide.

S'approchant de lui dans des bonds souples, Chat Noir se saisit de son ami pour le porter à l'extérieur du cinéma en un lieu sur.

Voyant qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa petite amie, Chat Noir lui promis de la lui ramener.

Ladybug les rejoint sur ces entrefaites.

La voyant arriver, Chat Noir, une lueur de panique dans le regard, saisi sa Lady par les épaules. D'une même voix, à l'unisson, ils s'inquiétèrent pour leur alter ego. Chat Noir parla cependant plus fort, et plus vite. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

«_Marinette, ou est Marinette? Tu l'as vue? Elle va bien?»_

Ladybug était secouée mais tout autant inquiète, mais pour Adrien

«_Et toi? Tu sais ou est Adrien? Nino, toi, tu l'as vu?»_

Nino hocha négativement la tête.

Une vague de stress envahit les deux héros. Chat Noir raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de Ladybug.

«_Désolée ma Lady, je pars à la recherche de Marinette, je te rejoins sur le terrain dans quelques instants le temps de m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Adrien, je l'ai laissé à deux pâtés de maison d'ici, il va bien…»_

Marinette souffla, rassurée. Sous son masque, elle était également touchée par l'inquiétude de Chat Noir à son égard, tant et si bien, qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle dut rattraper Chat Noir par la queue juste avant qu'il ne saute vers le toit pour partir à sa recherche.

«_Attends! Chat! J'ai déjà mis Marinette en sécurité! Ne t'inquiète pas!Il ne reste plus qu'Alya à trouver, les autres personnes dans le cinéma ont déjà fuit. Mais j'irais tout de même faire un tour pour m'en assurer.»_

Chat Noir soupira de soulagement, reprenant enfin son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il stressait autant. Son cœur battait si vite, qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser.

Il se reprit rapidement et se concentra enfin sur sa mission première.

«_Va chercher Alya, Ma Lady, je m'occupe du cinéma! Tel que je la connais, elle doit être au plus proche de l'action, et donc de l'akumatisé… Sois prudente, je te rejoins vite!»_

Nino, qui avait écouté d'un air distrait la conversation des héros, les fit sursauter en hurlant:

_«Ici!! Elle est ici!!! Je la vois!!! Elle est là-bas! Au fond, à l'angle de la rue, juste à côté du vilain!!!!»_

Ladybug lança un regard entendu à Chat Noir et bondit au secours de la journaliste en herbe qui ne semblait pas prendre en compte le danger auquel elle s'exposait en restant si proche de ce … ce …

Golem de détritus???

**Merci d avoir lu jusqu'ici !!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera aux alentours du 12 juillet (vacances oblige !)**

**En attendant; retrouvez mes 3 autres fictions (terminées) miraculous via mon profil !!!!**

**À très vite !!!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7:**

La bataille faisait rage depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Cet akumatisé était décidément vraiment puissant! Il enchaînait les attaques offensives sans relâche.

Il formait des énormes boules de détritus et les lançait contre les bâtiments pour provoquer des éboulements.

Le vilain n'était autre qu'un éboueur mécontent du manque de respect des personnes pour l'environnement. Aussi, ce dévoué défenseur de la nature était au sommet de son énervement contre les Parisiens et les personnes en général… Une cible idéale pour le papillon qui avait allègrement profité de l'esprit de révolte qui sommeillait en cet homme.

De leur côté, Ladybug et son coéquipier commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. À force d'esquiver sans pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, les deux héros voyaient clairement leurs réflexes faiblir. Et… l'akumatisé le voyait, lui aussi…

Observant à distance, le papillon jubilait. Bientôt, oui, très bientôt, il les aurait!!! À l'usure, lentement, mais sûrement. En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'encourager son golem de continuer à user les héros et à tout détruire autour de lui.

Les explosions continuaient de se multiplier tout autour des héros de Paris.

Les bâtiments, vieux de plusieurs siècles, peinaient à résister malgré leurs grosses pierres de taille.

Chat noir esquivait, toujours avec grâce, et, toujours avec un œil sur sa lady, qui cherchait désespérément quoi faire de l'objet que lui avait offert son miraculous.

Il le voyait clairement, plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune femme stressait à l'idée de ne pas trouver à temps l'illumination pour se servir de ce miroir à main rouge à pois noirs, et rendre à Paris, son état originel.

Elle avait pourtant tout essayé: refléter le soleil sur les détritus qui composaient le golem pour qu'ils prennent feu, essayer de le gêner en lui envoyant un rayon de soleil dans les yeux, afin que Chat Noir puisse le détruire pendant qu'il serait déconcentré…

Mais rien n'y fit, hormis lui envoyer le miroir dans la tête elle ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus…

Et pour la première fois, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les indices de son miraculous.

Continuellement, le miroir à main, Chat Noir et elle-même clignotaient de rouge et noir… Certes! Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment agir…

Soudain, une nouvelle explosion. Violente.

Sûrement trop concentrée sur la recherche d'une solution, Ladybug ne sembla pas réagir, du moins, pas assez vite. Chat Noir surgit alors, et poussa sa partenaire hors d'atteinte de la chute de pierre.

Il réussit à la décaler suffisamment pour qu'ils soient tout deux à l'abri derrière une voiture renversée.

Ladybug frissonna.

Elle allait se relever quand elle remarqua que son coéquipier était blessé. Si elle avait pu éviter la chute de pierre, grâce à Chat Noir, il n'en était pas de même pour le jeune homme…

Observant la plaie béante sur l'épaule de son compagnon, elle se mit soudain à trembler comme une feuille, tétanisée.

Le héros fut surpris par cette attitude inhabituelle, mais mis cela sur le compte de la peur de ne pas avoir pu esquiver l'attaque par elle-même.

Sauf qu'il n'en était rien.

Sous le masque, Marinette était terrorisée. Chat noir, son partenaire, son ami, était de nouveau blessé par sa faute. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit.

Des flashs de leur précédent combat resurgirent d'un coup, la faisant à nouveau trembler. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit la large tache violacée qui ornait le torse de son coéquipier… Par sa faute.

Maintenant, c'était son épaule qui était touchée…

Qu'est-ce que ça serait la prochaine fois? Ses jambes? Son visage? … Sa vie?

Elle se sentait responsable et honteuse. Elle aurait pu esquiver seule, si seulement elle avait été plus concentrée!

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bip de son miraculous.

***Bip, Bip*** Plus que deux points noirs.

Quand avait-il commencé à sonner? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Voyant le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait l'héroïne, Chat Noir se leva pour s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne se dé-transforme.

Lui tournant le dos il prit appui sur ses jambes et avant de s'élancer, il lui souffla:

«_Ne bouge pas d'ici tant que ton kwami ne s'est pas reposé et que tu puisses te transformer à nouveau. Cette cachette est trop précaire, je vais attirer le golem le plus loin possible pour que tu sois en sécurité pendant ce temps!»_

Alors qu'il commençait à se lever, dans un réflexe instantané, Ladybug attrapa sa queue et tira vivement dessus, faisant tomber le héros de Paris sur ses fesses.

***Bip, bip*** plus qu'un point noir.

Chat noir se retourna lentement et surpris. Une voix faible arriva à ses oreilles:

«_Ne… pars pas»_

Il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

Perplexe, il fronçât les yeux en se concentrant sur sa Lady.

Toujours tremblante, mais gardant une poigne ferme sur la queue du héros, elle s'écriât vivement:

«_Tu es blessé Chat!»_

_«Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien! Sûrement superficiel»_

_«Non! Ne me mens pas! Tu souffres! À cause de moi!»_

Ladybug avait crié à nouveau. Et elle pleurait. Chat noir encore plus surpris, s'accroupit, la regarda tendrement et lui caressa la joue lentement:

«_Je te jure que je vais bien buguinette, tu vas te dé-transformer, laisse-moi partir, je vais bien.»_

Ladybug leva un regard suppliant vers lui et raffermi sa prise sur la queue du héros:

«_Pas deux fois, je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois»_

_«Mais… ma lady… je t'assure que je vais bien! Si je reste ici, avec toi, nous ne serons en plus en sécurité, et surtout… je vais savoir qui tu es en réalité…»_

«_Je… je… ta santé est beaucoup plus importante que mon identité.»_

_«Ladybug…»_

_«Je suis désolée chaton… pour toutes mes erreurs, mes maladresses… pour… tout»_

_«…»_

***Bip, bip***

Dernier avertissement.

Ladybug commença à être entourée d'un halo rose et son costume se mit lentement à disparaître.

Paniqué Chat Noir lui tourna le dos. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient rester dans cette position suffisamment longtemps pour que sa lady puisse se transformer à nouveau…

Sauf que… ce n'était pas de l'avis de l'akumatisé qui en avait marre d'attendre que les deux héros veuillent bien pointer le bout de leur nez.

Il était rentré dans une colère noire.

Les explosions se multipliaient et s'approchaient dangereusement de leur cachette précaire…

Chat Noir attendit le dernier moment, mais quand sa sécurité et surtout celle de sa lady furent vraiment trop menacés, il se tourna vers elle d'un coup, la saisit dans le dos et sous les genoux et s'envola grâce à son bâton sur le toit le plus proche.

Il peinait à ne pas regarder sa lady plus que nécessaire.

Et même s'il voulait toujours se convaincre du contraire, désormais, il savait.

Marinette avait remarqué son manège et elle sourit. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle raffermit son étreinte autour des bras de son partenaire qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de la zone de combat, sautant de toits en toits, le plus rapidement possible.

Doucement elle murmura:

«_Ne t'inquiète pas, Chaton, c'est ma décision. Merci pour tout …»_

Chat Noir ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer plus fort sa partenaire contre lui.

Marinette… La douce Marinette auprès de qui il passait de plus en plus de temps n'était autre que sa merveilleuse Lady. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi aveugle! Un tourbillon de pensées assaillait son esprit. Clairement, son cerveau allait exploser.

Estimant s'être suffisamment éloigné de la zone de combat, il déposa délicatement Marinette sur le toit de l'immeuble où il avait atterrit.

Instantanément il se retourna et s'assit en tailleur, dos à Marinette.

Cette dernière rit doucement.

«_Chat… Je sais que tu sais. Pas besoin de faire semblant. C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas»_

Timidement, il se tourna et porta son regard sur sa partenaire, il la détailla de haut en bas, tendrement, presque comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur les joues de son amie et comme par réflexe, il tendit la main pour pouvoir les essuyer, toujours incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

Il grimaçât à cause de la douleur qui lui parcouru alors le bras. Il avait trop forcé pour porter sa princesse hors de danger et il le payait maintenant…

Marinette s'en rendit compte et s'approcha de lui doucement, se positionnant à son niveau, toujours silencieuse.

Avec des gestes maîtrisés et précautionneux, elle ouvrit lentement le costume du héro en tirant sur le grelot.

Chat Noir la laissa faire, toujours aussi perturbé par sa récente découverte, et par la légère impression de déjà vu qui l'entourait à ce moment-là.

Dans un silence toujours plus lourd, Marinette retira le bras blessé de son partenaire de la manche du costume abîmé.

Elle ouvrit son petit sac et donna un macaron à son kwami, installé sur l'épaule de sa porteuse. Replongeant sa main dans son sac, elle en sortit cette fois un désinfectant et des bandages. La voyant faire, Chat Noir arqua un sourcil, surpris.

«_Mais, tu avais prévu que je me blesse où quoi?»_

Marinette rit.

«_Mais non gros bêta! Mais depuis la dernière fois, depuis mon… erreur, je me suis toujours promis d'avoir un minimum à pharmacie sur moi, au cas où…Super héros, c'est un métier à risques il paraît..._»

Chat Noir remarqua que son amie avait frissonné de peur quand elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Alors lentement il passa sa main valide le long du bras de la jeune femme, pour la rassurer.

Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter en riant:

«_Alors je laisse mon épaule aux bons soins de l'infirmière Marinette! Enfin… Si cette dernière ne pose pas son magnifique fessier sur le flacon de désinfectant… Ah ah!»_

Marinette lui lança un regard noir, puis l'air de rien lui répondit, en haussant les épaules:

_«Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va piquer très fort et dans pas longtemps! Es-tu aussi courageux que tu le prétends Chat?»_

Le Chat en question perdit son sourire et se tassa sur le sol. On aurait dit un petit enfant prit sur le fait. Il murmura:

«_Tu y vas doucement quand même, hein?»_

Marinette rit et se mit à l'œuvre, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable.

Après quelques instants à soigner puis bander l'épaule du jeune homme dans un nouveau silence, moins pesant, Marinette finit par remonter le grelot du costume à sa place initiale.

Chat Noir bondit instantanément sur ses pieds, prêt à retourner au combat immédiatement.

Marinette leva un regard suppliant vers lui avant de détourner les yeux.

«_Euh… Chat?»_

_«Oui?»_

«_Tu… tu comptais venir me voir chez moi ce soir après la bataille je suppose…?»_

_«Oh oui! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire et à te demander! Je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure, et puis je…»_

_«Ne viens pas.»_

Chat Noir avait peur de ne pas bien comprendre. Ses oreilles en cuir s'affaissèrent. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

«_Pourquoi ma lady? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?»_

_«Non, non! Juste, pas ce soir s'il te plaît… Je … j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digèrer tout ça… Tu… Tu comprends?»_

_«… Oui, je comprends très bien… De nous deux, tu étais celle qui tenait le plus à ton identité secrète…»_

«_Merci Chat… Ce n'est que pour un jour ou deux, le temps que je me fasse à cette nouvelle situation…»_

_«Très bien! Tu me diras quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir! J'attendrais!»_

_«Oui!»_

Rassurée que son partenaire la comprenne si bien, Marinette appela Tikki à elle. Ils n'avaient que trop traîné et ce golem de pierre n'allait pas se purifier tout seul!

Lançant la formule magique, Marinette se transforma de nouveau en Ladybug.

Chat Noir était ébahit.

Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant un cadeau. Vraiment, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie! Le plus incroyable et le plus improbable aussi…

Il avait hâte d'obtenir l'autorisation de sa Lady pour venir la voir chez elle!!!!

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa coéquipière qui l'appelait au loin. A priori, le fait qu'il traîne la patte ne lui plaisait pas trop! Sortant son bâton, il la rejoignit rapidement, prêt cette fois à en découdre pour de bon.

\--

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! il est le coeur de cette fanfiction pour moi**

**N hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je stresse beaucoup à ce sujet ! d'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos commentaires !!! Merci c'est adorable :)**

**La suite dans une dizaine de jours comme toujours !!!!**


	8. Chapitre 8

Le Golem avait enfin été vaincu.

Après trois très longues heures de combat et révélations en tout genre, Marinette était enfin là, tranquillement accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon.

Tikki, à ses côtés, se délectait d'un cookie aux pépites de chocolat.

Il était vraiment tard et le balcon, ainsi que la ville, étaient plongés dans une nuit profonde.

Seuls quelques Parisiens fêtards traînaient encore dans les rues.

Marinette souffla.

Elle se rendait compte petit à petit que la journée qu'elle venait de passer, allait changer son quotidien pour toujours...

-.-.-.-.-

Chat Noir quant à lui, était toujours perché sur un toit.

Il réfléchissait.

Après avoir retrouvé ses amis sous sa véritable identité, il avait observé Marinette qui, comme il s'en doutait, avait l'air contrariée et perturbée.

Elle les avait d'ailleurs si vite abandonné, qu'il n'avait pas pu lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle.

Marinette…

Et dire que c'était elle depuis tout ce temps!!! Il avait été si bête de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant!

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait que voir les similitudes. Et il y en avait un nombre incalculable!

Il repensait à leurs soirées ensemble, aux soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué… Et surtout… à sa découverte sur l'élu du cœur de sa camarde… personne d'autre que lui-même…

Et dire, qu'il avait été son seul rival pendant tout ce temps!

Maintenant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller la voir, lui révéler son identité et se déclarer!

Oui, mais, elle lui avait expressément demandé de la laisser seule…

Il fallait qu'il respecte sa demande.

Sauf que voilà.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était maintenant tapie dans l'ombre, sur le balcon de Marinette.

Il se fustigeât mentalement… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa déambulation le menait directement au seul endroit sur Terre où il ne devait pas se trouver ce soir?

Tant pis, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rester discret jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'enfuir discrètement…

Et, on ne va pas se mentir, en attendant le bon moment, il pourrait observer à loisir celle qui hantait ses pensées, nuit et jour, depuis maintenant presque un an…

Marinette, qui ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué, continuait de profiter de l'air frais pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle lança à son kwami:

«_Dis, Tikki… Tu sais, je ne m'explique toujours pas ce miroir à main que j'ai eu quand j'ai lancé le premier "Lucky-charm" tout à l'heure… Finalement, je n'en ai eu aucune utilité?»_

Tikki ne répondit pas et sembla réfléchir un instant.

Chat Noir, lui, écoutait de manière distraite la discussion entre les deux amies. Il se contentait d'être là, à les contempler.

Alors qu'il était caché dans l'ombre, il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour pouvoir toucher sa partenaire. Elle était si proche de lui, et pourtant si loin… Il était là, présent, palpable, et pourtant invisible.

Sa conscience lui rappelait qu'il devait absolument se tenir éloigné, et ne pas se faire repérer…

Un instant, il fut tenté de se manifester, de la toucher, ou même de lui effleurer la joue dans une caresse, mais il se retient au dernier moment.

Frustré, il s'autorisa tout de même à observer son aimée dans les moindres détails.

Il grava dans sa mémoire l'ovale de son visage, la porcelaine de sa peau et le noir profond, aux reflets bleutés, de ses cheveux. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer pendant tout ce temps.

Impossible de rattraper le temps perdu, mais silencieusement, il se promit de veiller sur elle et sur sa sécurité pour le reste de sa vie.

Marinette, totalement étrangère aux observations et pensées de Chat Noir, qui se tenait à pourtant moins d'un mètre d'elle, continuait de réfléchir à la journée qui venait de passer.

Plus pour elle, qu'à l'attention de Tikki, Marinette formula finalement ce qui l'inquiétait, à voix haute:

«_Tu crois que Chat Noir est déçu? Que la Ladybug qu'il admire ne soit en réalité que la maladroite Marinette? Que dans la réalité, je n'ai rien d'héroïque, au contraire?»_

Tikki voleta jusqu'au visage de sa porteuse et se frotta dans un élan de réconfort.

«_Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense Marinette… Chat Noir sait tout autant que moi ce que tu vaux, et que Ladybug n'est en réalité qu'une infime partie de toi…»_

_«Elle a raison, ma Lady!»_

Un lourd silence se fit, alors que les deux amies s'étaient retournées d'un coup, pour se trouver nez à nez avec le héros de Paris.

Héros de Paris, qui était encore plus surpris que les filles.

Venait-il vraiment de dévoiler sa présence au grand jour? Venait-il de s'attirer les foudres de sa coéquipière avec une petite phrase?

Oui.

Définitivement, oui.

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, il recula légèrement, tendant et secouant les mains en avant en signe de replis, une grimace contrite sur le visage.

«_Euh, je euh… Passait dans le coin?»_

_«Chat.»_

Le ton de Marinette était sans appel, son visage était dur. Un frisson de crainte traversa le jeune homme. Elle avait le même regard que quand elle combattait un vilain particulièrement coriace…

En bref, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

_«Euh… euh… Je suis désolé, je me suis retrouvé ici avant même de m'en rendre compte, je le jure! Et je m'en vais tout de suite, comme si je n'étais jamais venu! Bonne soirée !»_

Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre son élan, Marinette lui attrapa la queue et tira dessus violemment. Si fort, qu'il se retrouva au sol, sur les fesses, avec comme un air de déjà vu…

«_Aouch, Ma Lady, tu sais, si tu continues à me faire ça, mon pauvre petit fessier délicat ne va jamais s'en remettre!»_

_«Je crois plutôt que ton fessier délicat va bientôt rencontrer mon joli petit pied!»_

Chat Noir, les yeux ronds, regardait la jeune fille. Il déglutit:

«_Tu n'oserais pas…»_

_«Tu penses?»_

_«Non, OK, tu oserais, c'est évident!Pardon, pardon ma Lady!!! Je comptais repartir tout de suite quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais arrivé ici, mais j'attendais le bon moment, pour être discret…»_

«_Et c'est donc en parlant à haute voix, que tu penses avoir été le plus discret?»_

_«Euh… C'est que…»_

Marinette rigola. Décidément son chaton en inventait toujours une. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand Chat Noir reprit:

_«C'est que je n'ai pas pu me retenir en t'entendant te dénigrer ainsi… Moi qui pensais avoir été bien clair tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas écouté…»_

_«…»_

_«Je ne vois qu'une solution. Que je te répète encore et toujours que je te trouve fantastique!!! Et j'en étais convaincu avant même de savoir que tu étais ma Lady à moi! Maintenant, je suis encore plus heureux, et certain, que tu es l'être le plus incroyable que la terre a porté!!»_

Chat Noir se retient au dernier moment de conclure sa phrase par un «je t'aime». Il voulait absolument le dire une fois que sa véritable identité ne serait plus un secret.

Alors qu'il était resté au sol, il releva le visage pour croiser celui de sa partenaire.

Elle était rouge tomate. La trouvant plus qu'adorable, il se releva, et passa sa main gantée le long de la joue rougie de son amie. La caresse eu pour effet que Marinette s'empourpra encore plus si cela était possible.

Chat Noir se sentit frissonner, la vue de sa partenaire ainsi le chamboula.

Sa bouche, rose et délicate, le fascina pendant quelques secondes au point de devenir, pour lui, son unique horizon.

Se sentant perdre tout contrôle, Chat Noir recula. Il devait partir maintenant sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il profita donc des dernières limbes de raison qui lui restait pour s'éclipser, non sans une révérence 100% made in Chat Noir…

«_Ma princesse, sur ces bonnes paroles, je te laisse, comme si je n'étais jamais venu ce soir… Mais, demain je reviendrais! J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à te dire! Et surtout, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de savoir que c'était toi sous le masque!!! Toi et personne d'autre!_

_Alors, attends-moi demain! Et avec des viennoiseries si possible, j'adore les viennoiseries!»_

Alors qu'il était présentement en équilibre sur la rambarde, il se retourna et vit que Marinette n'avait toujours pas bougé. Immobile et rouge comme une tomate. Il sourit, s'approcha, et, comme à son habitude, lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

Puis, il s'évapora dans la nuit.

Marinette reprit lentement ses esprits. Elle saisit la rambarde et respira profondément l'air frais de la nuit noire.

«_Tikki? J'ai un problème… Je crois que je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de Chat Noir… Comment vais-je m'en sortir?»_

Tikki sourit et vint se frotter contre sa porteuse.

«_Tout fini toujours par s'éclairer Marinette! Il te faut juste de la patience!»_

Tikki avait beau lui dire ça, mais le cerveau de la jeune fille tournait à plein régime. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle refusait de s'avouer l'inévitable. Mais ce soir, elle l'avait enfin accepté… Elle aimait éperdument deux garçons à la fois…

Or, la fidélité, chez elle était une seconde nature. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle éprouvait pour deux êtres si différents, une attirance égale.

Se frottant la tête dans tous les sens, elle était déstabilisée. Pour des raisons éthiques évidentes, il était hors de question de se rapprocher de l'un alors qu'elle continuait à aimer l'autre. Ce ne serait juste ni envers Chat Noir ni envers elle-même. Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi peu en mesure de contrôler ses émotions. Ni même, d'établir une préférence…

Tikki la voyant se torturer décida de la conseiller:

«_Ne te sens pas obligée de faire un choix tout de suite, Marinette. Tu as besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, et à tête reposée. Pour l'instant, tout est beaucoup trop récent!Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien!»_

_«Hum… Tu as sûrement raison…»_

Marinette resta encore un instant, perdue, à fixer un point imaginaire à l'horizon. Elle fut coupée dans son observation par son kwami:

«_Tu sais Mari, j'ai réfléchi à ta question de tout à l'heure concernant le miroir du Lucky-charm»_

_«Oh! Et tu as trouvé quelque chose Tikki?»_

_«Eh bien, c'est juste une hypothèse, mais, dans un miroir, ce qui se reflète, c'est la personne qui le tient, n'est-ce pas?»_

_«Euh, oui, mais où veux-tu en venir?»_

_«Eh bien, le Lucky-charm t'a donné un miroir à main qui te reflétait toi. Et la détection en lien avec cet objet, ne t'orientait vers rien d'autre que toi et Chat Noir n'est-ce pas?»_

_«Oui… Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir Tikki…»_

_«On se sert souvent de l'image d'un miroir pour scruter son être, son réel «moi». Outre Ladybug, tu es en réalité Marinette, et Chat Noir et un jeune homme normal aussi…»_

_«Tu veux dire que le Lucky-charm voulait que je me dévoile à Chat Noir? Il voulait que je lui avoue qui je suis?»_

_«Je dis juste que, sinon, c'est la première fois de toute mon existence qu'un Lucky-charm aurait été inutile… Autant dire que c'est impossible»_

Marinette resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à la théorie de la petite Kwami… Si c'était vrai, il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Chat Noir dés demain, quand il passerait la voir.

En attendant, elle alla se coucher, mais eu bien du mal à trouver son sommeil…

\--

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!!! Est-ce que vous aviez compris le coup du miroir ? :D**

**En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires sur les précédents chapitres, ils m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir !!!! merciiiiiiii**

**Rendez vous dans une dizaine de jours si tout va bien pour la suite !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, et même s'il était encore tôt, Adrien avait déjà enchaîné deux séances photos, une interview, et il se rendait maintenant sur le lieu du tournage d'une pub.

Malgré cet enchaînement d'activités qu'il faisait à contre cœur d'ordinaire, aujourd'hui, rien, ni personne, ne pourrait lui enlever son air rêveur et son sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas été si heureux depuis bien longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans cet état.

À l'arrière de la limousine, il sifflotait en regardant la ville lumière défiler devant ses yeux.

Son kwami, sorti un petit bout de son museau, encore engourdi par le sommeil, de la poche de son porteur, et chuchota :

« _Euh, Adrien, tu pourrais arrêter de siffler, chantonner, et tout le reste ??? Je n'arrive pas à dormir contre ton torse, il ne fait que vibrer, c'est insupportable !!! Une aussi vieille et respectable divinité que moi, ne peut pas se permettre d'arborer des cernes disgracieuses, tu ne crois pas ? Et là, j'ai la désagréable impression de dormir contre un portable laissé en mode vibreur... _»

Levant les yeux au ciel, Adrien lui répondit lui aussi à voix basse, jetant régulièrement des regards au rétroviseur, pour vérifier que le gorille ne les remarque pas :

« _Rooh Plagg, tu as déjà dormi toute la matinée pendant que j'étais aux shootings photos... »_

_« Oui, mais mon incroyable personne a besoin de plus de repos que le commun des mortels... »_

_« Dis surtout que tu as encore passé toute la nuit sur l'application qui répertorie toutes les sortes de fromages par région du globe... »_

_« Ouiiiii !!! Si tu savais !! J'ai découvert encore 2 variétés pas loin d'ici !! Euh... enfin, non, j'ai ... hum, j'ai tellement réfléchi à l'affaire du miroir du Lucky-charm, que je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit... Hum... oui voilà, c'est ça... »_

_« Mais oui, mais oui... »_

Adrien releva la tête vers la fenêtre, pensif. Son kwami était décidément insortable... Mais il l'adorait tout de même et n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde en avoir un autre. Plagg était peut-être un fripon, mais il était passionné et il savait qu'on pouvait compter sur lui quand la situation devenait tendue... Enfin, vraiment tendue... au dernier moment quoi...

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers sa poche de chemise. Le petit kwami était roulé en boule et semblait prendre son sommeil. Vu d'ici il avait l'air adorable.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il reporta son attention vers l'extérieur.

Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait enfin rejoindre sa chère Marinette. Pourquoi ne pas lui amener quelques fleurs ?

Adrien se sentait l'âme romantique aujourd'hui... Un sourire béat repris instantanément sa place sur son visage... Et... Il recommença à siffloter, au grand désespoir de son kwami qui grogna depuis le fond de son terrier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Du côté de Marinette, ce n'était pas la même histoire... Elle aussi s'était levée tôt, mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais réellement réussi à trouver son sommeil... Et il fallait qu'elle occupe absolument son esprit. Si elle se retrouvait désœuvrée ne serait-ce qu'une minute, elle ne pouvait que repenser à son dilemme du moment...

Alors, elle avait décidé d'aller aider ses parents à la boulangerie, le plus longtemps possible. Même si elle avait fini à l'arrière de la boutique, quand sa mère avait jugé que des cernes de cette taille feraient, à coup sûr, fuir les clients...

Mais qu'importe, Marinette était maintenant occupée, les mains dans la farine, et ses pensées avec !

La journée finit par passer pour les deux héros de Paris. Et plutôt calmement, du moins côté akuma...

Marinette sortait de la douche et commença à se préparer mentalement à l'arrivée de Chat Noir, qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

Elle sortit d'ailleurs sur le balcon, pour prendre le frais et attendre son ami. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision, et elle comptait lui demander de patienter encore un peu.

Finalement, ce fut au bout de seulement quelques minutes que Chat Noir fit son apparition.

Ou plutôt, ce fut un énorme bouquet de fleurs, diverses et variées, qui apparu soudainement dans le champ de vision de Marinette. Et derrière cette avalanche florale, une petite tête souriante, surmontée de deux oreilles en cuir noires pointue, lui susurra :

« _Bien le bonsoir ma Lady !!!! Je suis heureux de te voir, par cette chat-rmante soirée d'été ! »_

_« On est pas en été, Chaton... Mais, bonsoir quand même ! »_

Chat Noir rit. Rien ne pourrait lui ôter sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Absolument rien.

Tendant l'énorme bouquet à sa partenaire, il lui chuchota :

« _C'est pour toi ! Au début, je ne voulais pas en cueillir autant, mais... je me suis un peu emballé... »_

Marinette rit. Elle était touchée. Voir son chaton avec les pommettes rosies et légèrement gêné était inhabituel, mais plaisant. Elle lui découvrait même un regard doux, loin de ses habituelles fanfaronnades. Rougissant à son tour, elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour éviter de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« _Allez, viens Chaton, on ne va pas rester là, il faut que je mette ces fleurs dans un vase ! Attends-moi dans ma chambre, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour les mettre dans l'eau et je te rejoins ! Merci beaucoup... »_

Toujours souriant, et plus qu'heureux, Chat Noir suivi sa partenaire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'installa de lui-même sur le lit et la regarda disparaître par la trappe vers le rez de chausser. Les souvenirs de ses précédentes escapades sur ce lit lui revinrent en mémoire. Les séances de passage de pommade et autres discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus peur qu'elle le compare à la couverture du magazine qui était sur son chevet...

Le magazine... N'était d'ailleurs plus là. L'avait-elle jeté comme elle le lui avait dit ?

Il tourna la tête vers le mur d'en face. Le magazine n'était pas la seule chose qui avait disparue.

Toutes, absolument toutes les photos de son alter-ego avaient été retirées.

Chat Noir perdit instantanément son sourire. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent c'était évaporé en un clin d'œil.

Se pouvait-il que sa chère Lady ne l'aime plus ? Qu'un autre ait volé sa place dans son cœur ?

Sentant la peur et le stress se mélanger en lui, il serra les dents.

Marinette réapparu sur ces entrefaites. Surprise, elle trouva son ami dans un état proche de la crise de panique. Inquiète, elle lui demanda :

« _Euh... Chat ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »_

Chat Noir sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu remonter. Il s'était contenté de fixer le vaste mur blanc depuis sa terrible découverte. Ne voulant pas laisser transparaître quoi que se soit à sa Lady, il retrouva instantanément son 'masque' de super héros :

« _Mais non ma Lady, tout va bien voyons !!! Alors, tu as pu trouver un vase ? »_

_« Alors, oui et non... Ton bouquet est beaucoup plus gros que tous les vases de la maison ! Alors, même si c'est beaucoup moins glamour, j'ai pris le sceau pour le ménage pour qu'elles puissent toutes rentrer dedans... »_

Chat Noir se gratta la nuque, un air désolé sur le visage :

« _Désolé, ma lady, mais toutes les fleurs du monde n'auraient pas suffit pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour ma princesse... Je trouve que je me suis déjà bien contrôlé, non ? »_

_« Oui, si on passe outre le fait que Paris est maintenant une ville privée de toutes ses fleurs ! »_

_« Ah, ah ! »_

_« Mais, merci Chat, ce bouquet me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et moi aussi j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi... »_

Retrouvant un soupçon de bonne humeur, Chat noir sautilla :

« _Les viennoiseries, c'est ça ? C'est ça ??? Aaah je savais que tu n'oublierais pas ma Lady !!! Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es la plus parfaite d'entre tous les humains du monde !!! Et puis, les croissants de ton père sont définitivement les meilleurs, sans parler de ses chaussons aux pommes... Et que dire des pains au chocolat ???? Le paradis sur terre, évidemment ! »_

Malicieusement, Marinette le regarda se perdre dans son monologue et couru à son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, duquel elle sortit une vulgaire boîte de sardine à l'huile.

Chat Noir grimaçât. Marinette, fière de sa farce lui lançât :

« _Parce que tu as vraiment cru que j'allais laisser passer ta petite visite nocturne d'hier, alors que tu savais que tu n'aurais pas dû venir ??? Alors, Monsieur le héros de Paris, tu peux dire adieu aux viennoiseries, et bonjour à ces petites sardines, parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras ! »_

_« Mais euuuh... Ma ladyyyy !!! S'il te plaîîît !! J'ai rêvé de ces croissants et autres douceurs exquises toute la journée !!!! »_

_« Nan. Un point c'est tout. »_

_« Pitiéééééé !! »_

Marinette se retenait de rire. Voir le grand héros de Paris faire un caprice comme un jeune enfant, était vraiment très drôle. Un grand gaillard comme lui, musclé et tout de cuir vêtu, pleurnichant après quelques pâtisseries, était tellement cocasse, qu'elle avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Finalement, au bout de quinze bonnes minutes de plaintes, gémissements et autres lamentations, Marinette craqua et descendit chercher les invendus de la journée.

Chat Noir, resté dans la chambre, fixait à nouveau le mur. Finalement, était-ce une bonne idée de révéler son identité ce soir ?

Si Marinette ne l'aimait plus... À quoi bon ?

En pensant à cela il sentit un violent pincement à son cœur. Finalement, cette journée qui avait si bien commencée virait au cauchemar.

La jeune femme arriva en trombe dans la chambre, les bras chargés de viennoiseries en tout genre.

Chat se rassura en se disant qu'au pire il noierait son chagrin dans une montagne de beurre et de sucre, aussi appelé "croissant traditionnel".

Et après quelque temps, passé côte à côte, assis sur le lit de la jeune femme à bavarder et à torturer ces pauvres pâtisseries, Chat Noir se décida enfin à poser la question à sa partenaire. S'il ne le faisait pas, pour sur, il s'en voudrait.

« _Mari ? »_

_« Oui, Chaton ? »_

_« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux ! Je n'ai plus rien à cacher vu que mon identité secrète n'est, justement, plus un secret... »_

Chat Noir marqua une pause. Certes, cette demande était sûrement égoïste, mais il préférait tout de même savoir. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, d'un bloc :

« _Pourquoi as-tu retiré toutes les photos de ton camarade du mur ? Tu... Tu ne l'aimes plus ? »_

Marinette se raidit. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question... Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix à faire... Être honnête ? Ou essayer de baratiner son partenaire, pour se laisser plus de temps ?

Marinette décida d'opter pour l'honnêteté. Pour sur, elle ferait souffrir son partenaire, mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Leur relation était basée sur la confiance, elle se devait, par égards pour lui, de rester la plus honnête possible.

« _Je... euh... »_

Chat Noir la détaillait avec attention. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Avait-il fait quelque chose en tant qu'Adrien qui ne lui avait pas plu au point qu'elle se mette à le détester ? Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas... À moins que moins que... Il avait été très entreprenant la veille, durant le trajet pour se rendre au cinéma... Alors c'était ça ? Elle le prenait pour un psychopathe ? Il lui avait sûrement fait peur ?

Le jeune homme pris un teint livide. Il se fustigeât intérieurement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?

Marinette avait suspendu sa phrase. Elle observait son compagnon qui passait par tous les états émotionnels possibles devant ces yeux. Il commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

« _Chat ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Chat Noir dégluti. Il était prêt à entendre sa sentence. Il hocha la tête et intima à Marinette de répondre à sa question en un regard suppliant.

Ce fut au tour de Marinette de déglutir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter de rester honnête.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lançât.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !!! Il commence à doucement introduire la fin de cette fic !**

**Merci de suivre cette histoire, vous êtes tous géniaux !!!! :)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chat Noir dégluti. Il était prêt à entendre sa sentence. Il hocha la tête et intima à Marinette de répondre à sa question en un regard suppliant.**

**Ce fut au tour de Marinette de déglutir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter de rester honnête.**

**Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lançât.**

~

«_Si. Si je suis toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui… Mais…»_

Chat Noir ne comprenait pas. Il tira une grimace tellement indescriptible que Marinette se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

«_C'est que… maintenant que tu connais ma véritable identité… Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, Chat! Je veux dire…»_

Marinette rougit et détourna le regard. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et lâcha d'une traite:

«_Je veux dire… Je connais tes sentiments pour Ladybug, et donc… pour moi… Et je trouve ça particulièrement cruel d'exposer à ta vue, le garçon pour lequel mon cœur n'a cessé de battre depuis maintenant tant de temps… Je ne peux pas te faire subir ça… Je sais tellement ce que ça fait de savoir que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés… Je veux dire… Tu ne mérites pas ça, ce n'est pas juste… Alors, j'ai tout retiré.»_

Marinette ne le regardait toujours pas. Après cette révélation, et ce choix qu'elle avait fait, elle espérait sincèrement que son Chaton accepte ses sentiments et passe à autre chose. Il le fallait.

Elle se sentait monstrueuse de refuser les sentiments de son partenaire, alors qu'elle-même n'était pas sûre de son choix. Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, en se retenant de pleurer. Attendant, avec appréhension, une réaction de la part de son ami.

Chat Noir de son côté, avait le regard pétillant, et, plus il analysait les paroles de Marinette, plus il se sentait soulagé.

Sans crier gare, il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Prise au dépourvu et sans vraiment réfléchir sur l'instant, elle répondit à ce baiser.

Puis, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, yeux toujours clos, et le repoussa en marmonnant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça et ainsi trahir ses sentiments.

«_Je suis désolée Chat… Ce n'est pas juste, ni pour toi, ni pour lui…»_

Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux et termina sa phrase dans un chuchotement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle détaillait à présent la personne face à elle.

Adrien.

Adrien était là. Face à elle. Avec un petit regard amusé…

Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'un coup et elle recula jusqu'au fond du lit, rougissant instantanément.

_«… A… Adrien??? Que… Que fais-tu ici?»_

Le dénommé Adrien rit en constatant l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa partenaire, et décida de ne rien dire et de lui laisser quelques instants pour atterrir.

Marinette réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La trouvant longue à la détente, Adrien soupira et demanda à Plagg de le transformer à nouveau.

Malgré les protestations du petit kwami, c'était bien Chat Noir qui se trouvait à nouveau sur le lit de la jeune femme, la détaillant patiemment.

Elle le dévisagea à nouveau, toujours sous le choc.

Le héros de Paris rigola devant la tête indescriptible que tirait son amie, toujours en arrêt sur image.

Il décida de redevenir lui-même et commença à prononcer la «formule magique», quand Marinette l'en empêcha:

«_Attends, attends! Ça veut dire que depuis toujours c'était toi? Et que… c'est toi que j'ai … hum… soigné?»_

_«Oui! C'était moi, le seul et l'unique!»_

Marinette paniqua. Elle agita ses bras dans tous les sens.

«_Non, non ce n'est pas possible, je n'aurais jamais osé… Enfin, tu sais…»_

Chat noir rigola en repensant à l'audace dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille ces derniers jours. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais osé agir ainsi avec lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand le tintement de son grelot le ramena à l'instant présent, à ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui.

Marinette, toujours perturbée, était dans un état d'incompréhension la plus totale et avait un air indescriptible sur le visage.

Très concentrée, elle tira d'un coup sec sur le grelot pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair.

Elle retrouva la large tâche violette qui avait commencée à disparaître sur les pourtours, et à changer légèrement de couleur, pour tirer vers un jaune orangé.

Elle fronçât les yeux, et se baissa d'un coup, pour atteindre le dessous de son matelas.

Chat Noir, tout à fait circonspect, la regarda faire sans un mot, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Les cheveux légèrement en bataille, Marinette ressortie de dessous son lit avec, dans sa main droite, le fameux magazine où Adrien faisait la première de couverture… torse nu.

Très étonné, Chat Noir l'interpella:

«_Mais? Tu ne devais pas le jeter?»_

_«Jeter l'article, oui, mais la couverture, ça… Jamais!»_

_«Ah…»_

Chat Noir rit. Marinette n'arrêterait donc jamais de le surprendre…

La jeune fille n'avait d'ailleurs rien perdu de sa concentration. Et son regard alternait maintenant entre le torse du héros et celui imprimé sur la couverture du magazine. Au bout de longues secondes d'observation, elle constata:

«_C'est le même.»_

Chat noir explosa de rire.

«_Oui il vaut mieux que ça soit le même, vu que c'est moi dans les deux cas!»_

Marinette fronçait toujours les yeux et son regard alternait toujours entre les deux torses.

Elle murmura:

«_Pourtant j'ai analysé tellement longtemps cette photo, et je n'ai pas été capable de voir que c'était celui que j'avais juste là, sous mon nez!!»_

_«Peut-être que c'est parce que tu étais inquiète pour ton Chaton que tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement… mais attends… tu as analysé cette photo? Sérieusement Marinette?»_

Elle rougit. Fortement.

Chat noir, lui, sourit. Décidément, Marinette était incroyable. Il n'en pouvait plus.

«_Dé-transformation_.»

Redevenu Adrien sous le regard toujours ahuri de Marinette, il se recula pour être à ses côtés au fond du lit.

Il attendit un instant dans le silence que Marinette reprenne ses esprits. Elle était en train de le regarder intensément.

Adrien rit. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pensé que la réaction de Marinette serait de cette sorte! Il s'était attendu à tous les scénarii possibles, mais pas à ça! Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il trouvait même ça drôle de voir la jeune fille tracer son raisonnement pour mieux y croire.

Soudain il sursauta.

Marinette était présentement face à lui, en train de déboutonner sa chemise.

«_Euh Marinette? Tout va bien?_»

Se rendant compte de ce quelle était en train de faire. Marinette se recula secouant les mains.

«_Oh pardon, pardon, pardon… A… Adrien je… je voulais juste vérifier que tu avais toi aussi cette blessure au torse…»_

Adrien la regarda, légèrement dubitatif:

«_Tu ne crois toujours pas que je suis Chat Noir?»_

_«Non, non je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point!»_

Adrien était soulagé, l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur. Marinette continua:

«_Moi qui pensais te connaître mieux que personne je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas le cas, pourtant je connaissais tout. Ton emploi du temps, tes matières préférées, ton sport favori… Tout, enfin je pensais tout savoir…_»

Adrien rit. Alors que Marinette continuait à énumérer tout ce quelle savait, il finit de déboutonner sa chemise et ôta son t shirt. Puis il se retourna vers Marinette et se plaça juste devant elle. Il fallait bien ça, car Marinette n'avait de cesse d'énumérer tout ce quelle connaissait sur lui, dans long flot ininterrompu de paroles.

L'action d'Adrien eu l'effet es-conté. La vue, face à elle, de ce torse abîmé, mais si familier, la fit taire et lui coupa le souffle.

Elle tendit des mains tremblantes vers ce fameux torse jusqu'à l'effleurer.

Ses doigts tracèrent délicatement le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru quelques jours plus tôt, reproduisant exactement les mêmes gestes. Elle dessina légèrement des cercles avec ses deux mains, mais cette fois, sans crème.

Adrien sera les dents et essaya par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait juste devant lui, et surtout, sur lui.

Sa lady, sa Marinette était-elle réellement en train de le… caresser?

Certes il savait que cela faisait partie de cette interminable phase "d'acceptation" de la découverte que venait de faire la jeune femme mais, si elle continuait, il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable…

Adrien ne put retenir un frisson. Il subissait une douce torture. Finalement, cette phase d'acceptation était encore plus éprouvante que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

Marinette perçut son frisson et rougit, en retirant immédiatement ses mains du torse du jeune homme. Son visage devenant rouge vif.

1\. Elle venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était totalement osé.

2\. Elle venait également de remarquer l'effet que cela avait sur son compagnon.

Gênée, elle se recula lentement. Puis, dans un sourire, elle lui glissa:

«_C'est toi.»_

Adrien rit. Enfin, son attente était récompensée.

«_Oui»_

_«Depuis tout ce temps c'était toi.»_

_«Oui»_

«_Et moi qui n'arrivais pas à me décider entre toi… et toi?»_

Adrien la regarda, surpris.

«_Tu aimais aussi Chat Noir?»_

Marinette rougit et trouva un étrange intérêt à regarder ses pieds qui se balançaient vivement au bout du lit.

«_Oui… je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu, mais, ces derniers temps j'ai appris à mieux le connaître… enfin te connaître et… Je pense que mon cœur avait compris, ce que mon cerveau refusait obstinément d'admettre…»_

Adrien, touché, s'avança et se plaça tout proche d'elle et commença à se frotter contre la joue de la jeune fille.

Riant de bon cœur, elle constata:

«_C'est sûr, qu'en te voyant agir comme ça, on dirait un vrai chat!! Il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à… attends? Tu ronronnes pour de bon là?»_

Adrien dégluti. Et il nia en bloc. Marinette rit, essuya des larmes de joie qui naquirent à l'angle de ses yeux, et pointa du doigt le petit kwami noir qui volait au-dessus de son porteur et qui hochait frénétiquement la tête.

«_A priori, même ton kwami est de mon côté!! Ah ah!!»_

_«Plaaaaagg!!! Elle est où, la solidarité masculine???»_

_«Quelle solidarité? La seule solidarité qui me semble d'actualité, est composée de lait cru et a une superbe pâte molle, enrobée d'une croûte délicate…De plus, il me semble que je n'ai pas été récompensé pour mon dur labeur de ce soir!»_

_«Quand on rentrera, je te donnerais du camembert, mais tu peux attendre un peu quand même, non?»_

Marinette, hilare, descendit chercher le précieux sésame, laissant les deux amis se rouspéter dessus.

En remontant, elle offrit un plateau de différents fromages au petit kwami noir, et une farandole de pâtisserie et autres gourmandises sucrées à sa petite Tikki.

Les deux kwamis ne se firent pas prier pour s'attabler sur le bureau de Marinette et dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sous leur nez.

Marinette, quant à elle, retourna s'installer aux côtés d'Adrien sur son lit.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il soit ici, à ses côtés, à observer avec un petit air paternel les deux minis créatures ancestrales.

Lentement, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire. Ce dernier fut surpris mais savoura ce moment instantanément.

Doucement, en chuchotant, Marinette l'interpella:

«_Je parie que dans moins de 10 secondes tu vas de nouveau ronronner…»_

Adrien se figeât. Non seulement sa Lady avait vu juste, mais en plus, elle n'aurait pas eu à attendre 10 secondes… Bougonnant devant le regard moqueur de son amie, il se renfrognât.

«_Même pas vrai d'abord!»_

_«On parie?»_

_«… Tu sais parfaitement que je vais perdre…»_

_«Oui! J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais prendre de pari que je ne vais pas remporter!»_

_«Ah! C'était donc ça le secret de la 'chance' de la coccinelle… Petite maligne…»_

Marinette rit et se cala un peu plus contre Adrien. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

«_A…Adrien…?»_

_«Oui?»_

_«Je crois que je suis heureuse… vraiment heureuse… Je veux dire… Plus que dans mes rêves les plus fous, plus que jamais auparavant! Et c'est uniquement grâce… à toi.»_

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle avait été capable d'avouer cela sans bafouiller! Adrien sourit et la détailla avec un regard chaleureux. Elle était toute rouge, comme à son habitude.

Le jeune homme, touché, se rapprocha encore et saisi ses mains dans les siennes, caressant avec son pouce le dos des mains chaudes de la jeune fille. Il approcha son visage du front de son amie et embrassa délicatement sa tempe. Puis il lui murmura:

«_Ma lady, je ne te remercierais jamais assez, car grâce à toi, je suis, moi aussi, le plus heureux des hommes… Et, maintenant je ne désire qu'une chose… Passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Après tout, tu as déjà adopté le chat de gouttière que je suis, alors tu accepteras bien d'accueillir mon côté humain aussi, non?»_

Riant, Marinette dégagea une de ses mains et vint la poser contre la joue de son partenaire. Elle s'approcha lentement et déposa un léger baiser, furtif, contre ses lèvres.

«_Oh oui, je ne laisserais jamais personne d'autre que moi t'approcher!»_

_«J'espère bien! Je m'en remets totalement à toi, ma Lady!»_

Riants, ils terminèrent leur soirée, en analysant le fameux torse abîmé, un peu, en parlant, beaucoup, en discutant, passionnément, et surtout … en s'embrassant… à la folie.

Cette soirée marquait à elle seule le début d'une nouvelle vie qu'ils avaient hâte de découvrir, à deux… Enfin, à quatre, avec Tikki et Plagg… Voir 5, avec la sacro-sainte meule de camembert du petit kwami de la destruction…

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Et voilà ! C'est déjà la fin de cette fiction !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! ;O**

**j'ai une idée de chapitre bonus, mais je veux vraiment réussir à bien l'écrire, alors je vais vous demander un peu de patience '**

**Merci en tout cas d avoir lu jusqu'ici !!!!**

**Vous pouvez retrouver mes autres fanfictions sur cette belle série via mon profil !!! Il commence à y en avoir pas mal ! hé hé...**

**Encore merci à vous chers lecteurs !!!!!!!!**


End file.
